Una modelo
by an.keisuied
Summary: Isabella Swan, modelo internacional, Edward Cullen, el playboy que la rechazó en su secundaria. Él nunca espero que aquella pecosa niña se convirtiera en la mujer que lo tiene vuelto loco, y que lo odia profundamente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, la historia sí. **_

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

La cámara se disparó una, dos, tres veces, mientras el fotógrafo capturaba la misma posición que tenía desde hace dos minutos, eran imágenes exactamente iguales, pero el joven insistía en que no lo eran y se empeñaba en repetirlas más de lo necesario, sinceramente, ella estaba cansada, muy cansada.

El maquillista llegó de nuevo a retocar su brillo de labios y el polvo traslúcido que le daba el tono mate a su piel, reacomodaba su peinado y salía rápidamente del cuadro para que el obturador volviera a sonar.

Hace algunos años, cuando su madre y sus tías le insistían a la joven que podría fungir un buen papel como modelo, Isabella Swan desecho la idea rotundamente y alegó nunca poder llegar a desarrollar semejante papel, sin embargo ahora, cinco años desde aquel entonces, la joven miraba hacia la cámara de uno de los mejores fotógrafos de todo Nueva York y se preparaba para una nueva campaña publicitaria de Dior.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado nunca que la sosa, aburrida y para nada bonita Bella Swan sería ahora una de las mejores cinco modelos de Estados Unidos? Reconocida, admirada y también envidiada supermodelo.

El joven hizo que cambiara su posición y comenzó con una nueva ronda de disparos a diestra y siniestra, la joven no dudaba que aquel hombre fuera una eminencia en su trabajo, pero, ¿debía ser tan insistente a la hora de fotografiar?, su excitación comenzaba a perturbar un poco a la muchacha, que a pesar de estar acostumbrada a todo lo que le rodeaba— iluminadores, asistentes, maquillistas, diseñadores, ejecutivos, el fotógrafo— comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareada.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente— intervino por fin, la voz de su salvadora, Rosalie Hale, hermosa, inteligente y eficiente como el infierno, además de la agente y mejor amiga de Bella.

—Aún podemos hacer varias tomas más— terció el joven, molesto porque hubieran interrumpido su mente creativa.

—Es todo por hoy— sentenció la joven rubia con mirada amenazante. El muchacho, amedrentado por la decisión en los fríos ojos azules de Rosalie, aceptó su derrota asintiendo sumisamente y retirándose con su cámara en mano.

—Es todo por hoy, muchachos— anunció al resto del equipo.

Un suspiro de alivio generalizado su pudo escuchar por todo el set, Bella no había sido la única abrumada por la intensidad del joven.

—Te sacaré de aquí— le aseguró Rosalie a Bella mientras le tendía un bata de seda lila y se dirigía hacia el grupo de ejecutivos que esperaban por hablar con la modelo.

La muchacha, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia el camerino que le tenían asignado, se tomó media botella de agua y se permitió reposar sus pies unos minutos, después de más de cuatro horas subida en diferentes tipos de tacones, se lo debía.

Tres minutos más tarde Rosalie entraba al camerino con una sonrisa satisfecha y triunfante, era la clara señal de que Bella era libre de irse.

Cuando la joven estuvo lista con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, unos botines considerablemente más bajos que los pasados tacones y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, salieron del set por la puerta trasera, evitando así a los paparazzis que esperaban por tomar una fotografía de la modelo.

—Estoy muerta— fueron las palabras de Isabella cuando estuvieron instaladas en la camioneta que las llevaría a la residencia que compartía con Rosalie. Su chofer iba convenientemente ajeno a la conversación de las jóvenes con los audífonos puestos.

—Es normal, Seth es un genio en lo que hace, pero todos saben que es un dolor en el trasero— fue la contestación de su amiga, mientras ésta revisaba citas y pendientes para el resto de la semana, Isabella se sentía completamente exhausta y apenas era lunes. — ¿Revisamos la agenda?

Bella ahogó un gemido de dolor, pero se alzó de hombros, aun cuando no quisiera, lo harían.

—Mañana tenemos una revisión de atuendo para el próximo desfile que será en dos meses, tenemos que coordinarnos con la revista que publicará un artículo sobre tu carrera el siguiente número, el miércoles, una conferencia de prensa para la campaña de Dior, cena con los inversionistas— Bella dejó de escuchar en ese momento, siempre era lo mismo cuando se iniciaba una nueva campaña, realmente esta no tendría mucha diferencia con la pasada, o la ante pasada, o la anterior a esa.

—Y por último, el viernes viajaremos a Forks— estas últimas palabras alertaron a la joven, se giró sorprendida hacia su amiga, quien la ignoraba por completo, con su mirada fija en el aparto en su mano.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó segura de que había escuchado mal.

—El viernes viajaremos a Forks— repitió la rubia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Bella palideció y se sonrojó completamente de un segundo a otro.

— ¿¡Cómo que viajaremos a Forks el viernes?! — Estalló la castaña, Rosalie bufó.

—Es el cumpleaños de tu madre, Bella, no has visto a tus padres desde hace cinco años y les has prometido que irías, no puedes seguir evitando a tus padres sólo para evadir a los fantasmas de tu pasado— la reprendió cariñosamente, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón de ánimos.

Bella, a pesar de sus palabras, pensaba lo contrario; era cierto que extrañaba a sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesta a regresar a aquel infierno de pueblo en el que había pasado los peores años de su vida, eso ni hablar, que la llamaran cobarde, no le importaba, sus fantasmas debían quedarse donde pertenecían, al pasado.

Forks pertenecía al pasado y ahí es donde se quedaría, no volvería.

—Le enviaré un bonito regalo— fue su respuesta, mientras alejaba la mano de su amiga y fijaba la vista en la ventana.

—Son tus padres, Bella— insistió Rosalie, Bella se exasperó.

—Entonces haré que vengan aquí, pagaré todos los gastos de su viaje, pero no iré a Forks y es mi última palabra— la joven rubia desistió de insistir, cuando quería, Isabella podía ser más que ella misma, y eso ya era mucho.

—Como quieras— respondió de manera cortante.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en un tenso silencio que Garrett notó al instante en que abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta una vez llegaron a la residencia de las jóvenes.

—Ten listo el auto por favor, Garrett, saldré en un momento— le pidió Rosalie, el hombre asintió confundido pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, a pesar del sincero cariño que sentía por aquellas dos muchachas, sabía cuál era su lugar y nunca se atrevería a intervenir en asuntos que no le incumbían, no a menos que se lo pidieran.

—Por supuesto, señorita Rosalie— la muchacha le sonrió agradeciendo que no hiciera preguntas y se adentró en el lugar, dejando atrás a una Bella cansada y molesta, la combinación fatal.

Minutos después, cuando Bella apenas se cambiaba su ropa ceñida y costosa, por unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa gastada, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y las llantas de un auto chirriar, Rosalie se había ido, dejando a Bella con su dilema emocional.

Ahí, parada en medio de su enorme alcoba y con aquellas ropas, no encontraba muchas diferencias de la mujer que era ahora, y de la ordinaria niña que era antes. Exasperada por su reflejo, su cansancio y la riña con su mejor amiga, se dejó caer en las sabanas de algodón egipcio de su enorme cama y cerró sus ojos esperando que todo aquello se fuera, que todo el daño que le habían hecho desapareciera y pudiera ser feliz con su vida actual.

Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en sus recuerdos y se sintió aun más frustrada consigo misma.

Cinco años, habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que había llegado a ver esos ojos verdes que la atormentaron por tres años completos y aun no podía dejar de sentir esa patada en el estomago.

Una serie de imágenes inconexas se fueron desarrollando en su mente y no pudo evitar que su corazón se sintiera herido y traicionado de nuevo, quiso gritar, quiso llorar, pero todo aquello ya lo había hecho una vez y se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, nunca más.

Ella era otra ahora, su melena castaña, casi siempre sujeta en un moño apretado en su nuca en el pasado, ahora estaba suelto y bien peinado casi todo el tiempo, su rostro pálido y ojeroso había sido remplazado por uno bello y bien maquillado, su ropa fofa y sin gusto había sido cambiada por un guardarropas nuevo y de diseñador, todo en ella había cambiado, excepto su interior, pero nadie tenía por qué saber aquello.

Antes de que pudiera seguir flagelándose con esos autodestructivos pensamientos, el sonido de su teléfono resonó en la habitación, había recibido dos mensajes nuevos, uno era de Rosalie, y el otro… De su madre, abrió primero el de su amiga.

"_Lo siento, no debí ser una bruja, ¿me disculpas? Xoxo"_ — Isabella sonrió ligeramente ante el dulce y directo mensaje, así eran las cosas con Rosalie, y por eso era su mejor amiga. "_Yo también fui una bruja, no hay nada que disculpar, xoxo",_ fue la sencilla respuesta, ahora se disponía abrir el segundo mensaje.

"_Te extrañamos mucho, mi pequeñita, estamos ansiosos porque llegue el viernes y podamos verte, serás el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, te amamos, tus padres._" — La joven suspiró con pesar y frustración, conocía a la perfección a Renee, su madre, como para saber que no aceptaría de nuevo un "no" por respuesta, Rosalie tenía razón, ya había dejado plantados a sus padres muchas veces, una más no se la perdonarían.

Bella quiso poder gritar y patalear de nuevo, sólo una vez más, así que lo hizo. Cuando hubo terminado de golpear con manos y pies su suave colchón, tomó su teléfono y tecleó una rápida respuesta a su madre, después, volvió a mandarle un mensaje a Rosalie.

"_A Forks, el viernes"_ — Bella bufó y se dejó languidecer en la suave superficie, levantó su aparato cuando recibió la respuesta de su amiga— "_Genial, ;)"._

Bella bufó, sintiéndose impotente, frustrada, molesta con su amiga y con su madre, pero sobretodo, asustada como el infierno, el viernes regresaría a Forks, el lugar de sus pesadillas, y no quería hacerlo, Rose quizá estuviera segura de que debía afrontar sus fantasmas del pasado, pero Isabella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, o para el caso, poder hacerlo nunca.

* * *

_Vengo, aterrizando, ¡llegué!, con una nueva historia, nuevas esperanzas y mucha emoción porque ustedes la acepten tan bien como mis pasadas historias, espero que les agrade de verdad, llevo cinco capítulos y vamos en aumento, no quiero que sea un fic muy largo, pero definitivamente llegaremos a los 20 capítulos. Reviews?_

_Love always, An. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

El aire frío y húmedo del lugar golpearon el rostro de Isabella llenándola de sentimientos encontrados, aquel era su hogar, donde había nacido y crecido, pero también el lugar donde habían destruido su corazón.

Para disgusto de la joven, el viernes se había aproximado como una avalancha sobre ella y ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar que había evitado visitar durante los últimos cincos años, pero no podía haberlo pospuesto, al menos ya no.

Su madre había estado mandándole mensajes todos los días acerca de lo emocionada que estaba por su próxima visita y lo feliz que le ponía el tener a su única hija junto a ella en su cumpleaños, Rosalie había organizado toda su agenda para que tuvieran libre desde el viernes hasta el lunes por la mañana, incluso su padre le había llamado en una ocasión para decirle, con palabras cortas, lo mucho que anhelaban su visita.

Le habían tendido una trampa y ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡Pero qué lugar más encantador! — Exclamó Rosalie, quien se bajaba de la camioneta que las había transportado desde Port Angeles hasta Forks, la rubia muchacha se retiró sus gafas de marca a la vez que observaba todo el verdor que las rodeaba, los altos árboles, la península de Olimpia, y la encantadora casa de tejas que estaba frente a ellas.

—Dime si piensas lo mismo dentro de dos días— se mofó Isabella, mientras se acercaba por el camino que dirigía a la puerta de su casa, Rosalie y Garrett venían detrás de ella.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, que estaba adornado con miles de dibujos singulares, sin duda el alma creativa de su madre continuaba ejerciendo todo su poder en aquel hogar, dos minutos tardaron en abrir la puerta por donde apareció una mujer delgada, de vivos ojos grises, melena pelirroja, piel albina y rostro cubierto de pintura de diferentes colores, Renee Swan.

— ¡Bella! — chilló la mujer, colgándose del cuello de su hija, y lloriqueando como una adolescente en lugar de la mujer de cuarenta años que era, pero así era Renee.

—Hola, mamá, feliz cumpleaños— saludó y abrazó la joven a su madre, quien lloriqueo más ante las palabras de su hija, la única verdad es que la había echado mucho de menos.

—Pasen, por favor— alentó Renee, al divisar a los acompañantes de su hija— Isabella, debiste decirme que vendrías acompañada— le reprendió suavemente al darse cuenta de su atuendo sucio, pero ya era tradición de la mujer el pintar un nuevo cuadro cada cumpleaños, en el de ella, el de Charlie, su esposo, y su hija.

—No pensé que te molestara— fue la explicación de la muchacha. Tenía razón, a la mujer no le molestaban en absoluto esas nimiedades de etiqueta, sin embargo, conocía su edad a pesar de lo que todos comentaban, y comprendía que debía mantener cierto recato, aunque le causara una pereza increíble.

La señora Swan atendió afablemente a los invitados de su hija, Garrett insistió en mantenerse en la posada del pueblo, y por salud mental de su esposo, así lo permitió.

Instaló a Rosalie en la única habitación de invitados con la que contaba y a Isabella en su antigua alcoba, lo cual puso a la muchacha nerviosa y triste a partes iguales.

—Señor Garrett, debe presentarse a mi fiesta esta noche— exigió la sonriente mujer al ver que el hombre se disponía a retirarse ahora que sus jefas estaban instaladas y seguras.

—Sería un honor, señora— aseguró el hombre, mientras salía del lugar y se despedía de las muchachas que consideraba como sus propias hijas.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Garrett— le aseguró Isabella, quien lo acompañaba fuera.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señorita Isabella— la joven le sonrió y lo vio desaparecer por la carretera que llevaba hacia el pueblo.

La castaña suspiró con cierto deje de alivio, si era sincera consigo misma, no sólo había echado de menos a sus padres, también todo aquel viejo pueblucho que conocía tan bien.

—Estoy un poco cansada, mamá, bajaré a ayudarte en un momento— le anunció a su madre mientras subía las estrechas escaleras de madera hacia su dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta, sintió que una bola demoledora la golpeaba, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado al salir de aquella casa cuando tenía tan solo dieciocho años. Su madre, amablemente, había mantenido todo en completo orden y sin una pisca de polvo, la habitación se sentía cálida y oreada, como si no hubiera permanecido varios años sin uso.

Las sabanas purpura, los dibujos y afiches que decoraban las paredes azul pálido, las cortinas amarillas para imprimir un tono de color, el escritorio viejo, los libros apilados alrededor de éste, las luces navideñas que decoraban el cabecero de su cama, todo eso, había sido ella.

¡Qué diferente a su actual habitación en Nueva York! Sin duda, no guardaba ninguna semejanza con el dormitorio de estilo moderno, con colores neutros y pinturas impresionistas que ahora tenía.

—Qué lindo— susurró Rosalie, a sus espaldas, sobresaltando un poco a la castaña.

—Toca antes de entrar, por favor— bufó Isabella, sentándose recatadamente en la orilla de la cama, sintiéndose completamente incomoda, aquel ya no era su lugar seguro, su refugio, sólo era el contenedor de todas sus antiguas penas y tristezas.

—Siento que este lugar te queda— comentó despreocupada la rubia joven, mientras inspeccionaba los antiguos ejemplares que guardaba su amiga. — ¿Romeo y Julieta? — cuestionó con una mirada divertida, su amiga bufó desde su lugar.

Rosalie estaba al tanto del gusto que sentía Isabella por la lectura, en su apartamento guardaba una amplia colección de los mejores ejemplares que podría comprar, pero ninguno, sin excepción, hablaba de amor, de Shakespeare sólo tenía uno o dos, y ambos eran dramas históricos, ni una sola novela romántica o maravillosa, sin embargo, los libros ahí eran en su mayoría eso, novelas románticas.

—Libros interesantes— comentó ligeramente a la vez que levantaba una acerca de un vampiro y su enamoramiento con una muchacha de pueblo.

—Gracias al cielo ya no leo esa basura— se burló Isabella, mientras se tendía en la cama, con mucha cautela y dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada, lo menos que quería era revivir todas aquellas ocasiones en las que se había tirado en su cama a llorar por días enteros.

—Son historias muy bonitas— escuchó el comentario de su amiga a lo lejos, hundiéndose en un sueños profundo, no había podido dormir muy bien en el vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle, menos en el viaje de ahí a Port Angeles.

—A veces quisiera poder entender lo que te lastimó tanto, Bella— fue lo último que escuchó de su amiga.

Se despertó repentinamente, agitada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, no podía recordar bien qué había soñado, pero estaba segura de que no había sido muy bueno, o tal vez sí.

— ¿Bella? — Llamó la familiar voz de su mejor amiga, entrando a la oscura habitación, encendió las luces blancas de navidad y se acercó a ella— Tu madre dice que ya debes prepararte para la fiesta.

La muchacha se alarmó un poco al escuchar eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — Rosalie sonrió ante la molestia de su amiga.

—Casi tres horas, no te angusties— se adelantó a los reclamos de la castaña— Yo ayudé a tu madre con los preparativos y además vino una mujer muy amable a echar una mano, todo está listo y sólo te pide que te arregles y le ayudes a recibir a los invitados.

Refunfuñando, Bella se introdujo en el cuarto de baño que había en su dormitorio y que sus padres habían añadido después de notar lo incomodo que era para la joven el compartir el de ellos.

Media hora después, Isabella salía de su habitación con todo el porte que había adquirido en los últimos años, caminar sobre unos tacones era lo más sencillo para ella, su ropa tenía todo el gusto que podía conseguir los millones que ganaba al año, y su melena y maquillaje ya eran permanentemente impecables.

—Cariño, te ves preciosa— Alabó Renee, al ver el vestido negro y sencillo, pero muy elegante de su hija, los botines altos y el cabello suelto y ondulado que la rodeaba como una nube.

—Gracias, mamá, tú también te ves hermosa— le aseguró la muchacha, pero así era Renee, podía vestir ese vestido blanco y recatado que llevaba en ese momento, o los viejos pantalones bombachos y las camisas hippie que solía usar, y seguir viéndose increíble, era algo natural en su madre.

—Los invitados llegaron— anunció Rosalie, quien vestía un conjunto de falda y saco gris perla, su rubio cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta y su maquillaje resaltaba los bellos rasgos de la joven, Charlie venía detrás de ella.

—Hija— saludó simplemente el hombre, Bella se acercó para recibir un corto y torpe abrazo por parte de su progenitor y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, papá— sonrió ligeramente ante el sonrojo de su padre.

—Te hemos echado de menos, niña— fueron sus palabras, antes de retirarse con su esposa colgada de su brazo hacia la puerta, por donde empezaban a entrar los invitados.

Rosalie se unió a ella en la puerta, asintiendo amablemente a las personas que la saludaban después de que Charlie y Renee la presentaran.

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, veía con obvia sorpresa a la joven hija del matrimonio, apenas podían relacionar a la antigua muchachita que usaba sudaderas amplias y tenis con la mujer que se presentaba ante ellos, y más porque hasta en aquel pequeño pueblo podían reconocer al rostro de varias campañas publicitarias de las marcas más reconocidas.

— ¿Isabella? — la muchacha se tensó al reconocer la suave voz de aquella mujer, ¿cómo alguien podría olvidar a Esme Cullen?

—Esme— saludó afablemente su rubia amiga a la mujer que la veía entre sorprendida e impresionada.

—Buenas noches, señora Cullen— saludó cortantemente la castaña, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a la mujer, pero Rosalie lo entendió, era el mismo tono que tomaba su amiga cuando no quería tener nada que ver con su interlocutor, varias veces había escuchado ese mismo tono con algunos fotógrafos y representantes.

—Qué agradable sorpresa el verte— sonrió cariñosamente la bella mujer, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes y cálidos hacia la joven.

Isabella hizo su sonrisa de siempre, seca y sin emoción real, y asintió a las palabras de la señora, Carlisle Cullen, su esposo, notaba la creciente incomodidad de Isabella y el empeño de su mujer a hacerla hablar, así que decidió intervenir.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Isabella— sonrió diplomáticamente el hombre y continuó su camino hacia el interior de la casa con su confundida esposa de la mano.

Rosalie no dijo nada, y tampoco sacaría el tema a relucir, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que no ganaría nada con eso.

Para fortuna de ambas, la velada se llevó a cabo sin más inconvenientes, cortaron el pastel, bailaron un poco, le entregaron sus regalos a Renee y expuso su más reciente creación, una pintura surrealista donde plasmaba sus diferentes facetas a lo largo de sus cuarenta años.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a irse, uno que otro pidió una fotografía con la joven, felicitaron de nuevo a la cumpleañera, y se fueron. Los últimos en irse fueron Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

—Ha sido una fiesta encantadora, Renee, me alegra haber podido ayudar— comentó Esme, Bella entendió en ese momento que la mujer de la que hablaba Rose había sido ella.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Esme— sonrió Renee, un tanto achispada por la bebida, ambas mujeres se besaron las dos mejillas y se despidieron de los esposos de cada una.

—Bella, avísanos cuando vengas a Forks de nuevo, me gustaría mucho poder conversar contigo— se despidió la señora Cullen, apretando en un abrazo repentino a la estupefacta castaña.

—Hasta luego, señora Cullen— Esme sonrió tristemente al comprender que detrás de su cortes pero fría respuesta, estaba una negativa a su petición, igual no menguaría en sus planes.

Detrás de todo el maquillaje, la ropa de marca y las frías sonrisas, Esme Cullen pudo ver a la muchachita de diecisiete años que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, mojada hasta los huesos pero con la sonrisa más soñadora que jamás hubiera podido ver.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Isabella pudo respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez desde que los Cullen habían entrado por la puerta de su casa, el pensamiento de que alguno de sus hijos pudieran atravesar en cualquier momento el umbral del lugar y reconocerla la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, gracias al cielo eso no había ocurrido.

La muchacha se despidió de sus padres, abrazó afectuosamente a su madre, evitó la mirada interrogante de su amiga y huyó hacia su habitación, donde los recuerdos y las pesadillas no le dejaron conciliar el sueño apropiadamente.

* * *

_Hola, quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que mostraron en el primer capítulo, me entusiasman mucho, espero les agrade el segundo capítulo, el largo de los capítulo varía. Besos._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad sino de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

La música que resonaba en todo el estudio invadió los oídos de Bella al momento de entrar, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la joven, una de las pocas veces que una sonrisa verdadera aparecía en ella, apuntó Rosalie quien sonrió para sus adentros.

Desde que habían regresado de Forks notaba a su amiga muy extraña, malhumorada, distraída, justo como cuando la había conocido.

Divisaron al fondo de la habitación en el quinto piso del edificio en el centro de Nueva York, a una pequeña y menuda figura que revolvía prendas, accesorios y zapatos de aquí para allá.

Alice Brandon, fotógrafa, diseñadora de imagen, y una de las mejores amigas y colaboradoras de Bella.

—Alice— la llamaron ambas jóvenes por sobre la estruendosa música, la menuda pelinegra salió de su escondite entre tanta ropa y se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas muy emocionada.

—Qué emoción, sólo esperaremos a los pesados de la campaña y comenzaremos— anunció a modo de saludo.

En cuanto los aludidos entraron al estudio de Alice, reinició la música, le pasó varias prendas a su amiga, la maquilló personalmente y comenzó la sesión de fotos.

La sesión era para la nueva colección de ropa de una diseñadora novata, la razón por la que Bella y Alice habían aceptado la campaña era porque conocían de hace mucho tiempo a Angela, quien se encontraba en Paris en esos momentos, y sin pensárselo dos veces habían aceptado cuando ella les pidió su ayuda.

Alice manejaba con mano experta los conjuntos de Angela, combinándolos de una manera atractiva y provocadora, conocía cuales eran los mejores ángulos y posiciones de Bella, y sin duda, conocía su equipo, la campaña sería un éxito.

Los patrocinadores de Alice, Angela y Bella observaban maravillados cada escena que se montaba, era mucho dinamismo y belleza juntos, Rosalie veía a la distancia satisfecha con los resultados que se mostraban.

La música se repitió unas diez veces antes de que dieran por terminado el trabajo, todos en la habitación estaban satisfechos con el trabajo y Rosalie pudo ver un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de su castaña amiga que la relajó bastante, hubo un momento en que pensó que no llegaría a verlo y temía que Bella llegara a explotar, pero Alice había programado la sesión a tiempo y se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma.

—Ahora vamos a comer— anunció la enérgica pelinegra, ignorando olímpicamente a los hombres y mujeres que esperaban charlar con ambas, fotógrafa y modelo.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Bella fácilmente, mientras se iba a cambiar, pasando de los ejecutivos como siempre.

Sus amigas mantuvieron una rápida charla con los representantes y les aseguraron que los detalles del desfile, en el que participaría igualmente Bella, del lanzamiento de las fotos y la presentación en la semana de la moda se los harían llegar en unos días por correo electrónico.

Con eso, despejaron el estudio de Alice y esperaron a Bella, quien salió con la ropa con la que había llegado, y salieron al estacionamiento donde Garrett las esperaba listo para partir.

Las amigas se acomodaron en la camioneta de la modelo y salieron rumbo a su restaurante favorito, el cual estaba bastante oculto para evitar las miradas indiscretas de los paparazzis, y es que, aunque Alice y Rosalie no eran figuras públicas como lo era Bella, eran fácilmente relacionadas con ella y por ende, un foco de atención, además de que cualquiera voltearía a ver al trío de bellas amigas.

—Ahora, cuéntenme en qué han estado metidas— exigió Alice, mientras les servían sus platillos y copas de vino.

—Hace poco fuimos a Forks— anunció Rosalie, con aparente indiferencia, sabía que ella no podría sacarle ninguna información a Bella, pero estaba más que segura de que Alice sí podría.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Cuénteme todo! — Alice sabía tan poco de la vida de Bella antes de que llegara a Nueva York y fuera modelo, que su sincero cariño la empujaba a querer saber cómo era la familia de su amiga y el lugar en el que había crecido.

—No fue nada importante, sólo el cumpleaños de mi madre— dijo con reticencia y cierta molestia la castaña, comprendía lo que Rosalie había hecho, ya había usado la misma táctica antes y con los mismos resultados, toda la verdad.

—Vimos a muchos viejos conocidos de Bella, estaban realmente sorprendidos por su cambio— atacó la rubia amiga de nuevo, estaba tan empeñada a conseguir información como Bella a ocultarla.

— ¿Por qué lo estarían? Bella es muy famosa y popular, es algo normal— espetó Alice, indiferente a la velada batalla entre sus amigas.

—No era muy popular en Forks— confesó la castaña, jugueteando con su comida.

— ¡Estás de broma! — Se burló Alice, incrédula ante sus palabras— ¡Eres la modelo más cotizada de Estados Unidos!

Bella hizo una mueca, sí, lo era, pero no siempre había sido así, hasta hace muy poco ella no era nadie, y el pequeño pueblo en donde había nacido conservaba aquella imagen de ella, por eso su sorpresa ante el cambio.

Sólo unas personas no se habían mostrado tan incrédulos ante el cambio de Bella, y esos habían sido Carlisle y Esme Cullen, razonó Rosalie, parecía que no esperaban nada menos de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo, aun pudieran reconocer a la muchachita que habían asegurado conocer durante el tiempo que había conversado con Esme, cuando fue a ayudarles en la fiesta.

—Antes no tenía planes de convertirme en modelo— sentenció Bella, Rosalie sabía eso, y también sabía que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia en aquel pueblo, pero aun no entendía del todo lo ocurrido.

—Qué desperdicio de talento hubiera sido eso— el cariño en las palabras de Alice no mejoraron el estado de ánimo de Bella y Rose lo notó, el brillo que pudo haber visto en los ojos de su amiga, se disolvió al instante.

—Te gustaría el lugar, la humedad es una mierda con tu cabello pero no podrías encontrar un lugar más encantador que Forks— le aseguró Rosalie, el brillo travieso en los ojos topacio de su pelinegra amiga alertó a Bella y satisfizo a Rose.

—No— negó casi al instante la castaña, poniéndose alerta y a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Me encantaría conocer Forks— declaró la menuda chica, comenzando a entusiasmarse de verdad e ignorando el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

—Deberíamos pasar este fin de semana con tu familia, Bella, de todas formas no tenemos nada planeado— sugirió la rubia chica, con aire inocente, la castaña sólo pudo fulminarla con la mirada.

— ¡Sería estupendo! Nada mejor que pasar un relajado fin de semana con tu familia, Bella— la animó sonriente Alice.

—No creo que sea conveniente— masculló la joven.

—Tonterías, después del desfile de Angela iremos a Forks— declaró Rosalie, la mirada glacial que Bella le dirigió dejó a Alice de piedra, entonces lo entendió.

La actitud de su amiga no era sólo su habitual timidez que mostraba fuera del set y de las cámaras, ella de verdad no quería ir a aquel lugar, la gente realmente tenía una imagen de ella completamente diferente a lo que era y su enfado con Rosalie era monumental.

En un momento cuando Isabella se disculpó y salió rumbo a los baños, la joven tuvo que enfrentarse a Rosalie, no era la primera vez que terminaba en medio de uno de los enfrentamientos de sus amigas, pero sentía que la rubia ahora había sobrepasado los límites.

—Rosalie, hazme el favor no volver a involucrarme en tus planes bizarros— bufó, su rubia amiga hizo una mueca, sabía que su plan no había sido el mejor y más práctico, pero tenía cinco años de conocer a Bella y si en todo ese tiempo no le había dicho nada, estaba segura de que no lo haría ahora.

—Alice, escúchame, es por una buena razón— la pelinegra la observó desconfiada, Rosalie tendría que explicarle un poco más sus planes si quería contar con su apoyo— Tú sabes que Bella guarda algo, algo que no quiere contarnos y que está afectándola, yo sólo quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé qué es lo que pasó, y siento que la respuesta está en Forks, ahí hay unas personas que pueden saber lo que le ocurrió tan terrible a Bella que no quiere siquiera estar en ese lugar.

La muchacha suspiró resignada, ella también lo sabía, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la observó, tanta belleza y delicadeza, medio opacada por unos ojos fríos y con un deje de dolor que no desaparecía del todo, a Bella le había ocurrido algo en su pasado, algo doloroso.

—Está bien— aceptó la pelinegra, no tan segura de lo que su rubia amiga planeaba, pero con la firme determinación de ayudar a Bella.

Cuando su amiga regresó del baño no se habló más del tema para no presionarla, pero las chicas estaban decididas y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar y acompañarlas a Forks, nuevamente.

* * *

_Miss me? Yo las extrañé mucho! Y como lo pidieron aquí está un nuevo capítulo, corto pero importante para lo que vendrá._

_Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._

_P.d. La canción que estaba escuchando Alice en su estudio es_**Come and get it- Selena Gomez.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Bella sentía varias manos trabajando sobre ella, en su cabello y en su rostro, a su alrededor, corriendo de un lado a otro, pero ella no estaba ahí, su mente estaba muy lejos, en un lugar no tan grato, pero donde solía recluirse de vez en cuando.

Sentada con una fina bata cubriendo su primer atuendo a modelar, sentía unos ojos verdes y crueles sobre ella y los suyos aguándose por ardientes lágrimas de puro dolor y desprecio.

Abrió sus ojos, y pestañó varias veces tratando de evitar que llorara de verdad y arruinara su maquillaje, enfocó su mirada y regresó a la realidad.

—Oh, Bella, estás preciosa— la alabó Angela, su carismática y dulce amiga, nerviosa hasta los huesos por su primer desfile importante, encabezado por una modelo de prestigio y con cientos de críticos esperando por matar sus ilusiones y arrastrar un poco el trabajo de Bella, pero ella no lo permitiría.

—Es sólo el gran equipo que tienes, Ang, todo saldrá perfecto— le aseguró la castaña, levantándose de la silla donde había estado por más de una hora.

—Muy bien, todo está listo, es cuestión de que tomemos asiento y encuentre a Rosalie— llegó Alice, entusiasmada y rebosante de energía, Bella estaba segura de que ella sola podría encender todas las luces del recinto donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

—Alice, por favor, busca a Rosalie, quiero hablar un momento antes con ella— le pidió la modelo, mientras Angela arreglaba unos cuantos detalles, la pelinegra asintió y salió corriendo del camerino con los tacones altísimos.

Afuera, entre las gradas llenas de gente y esperando a que el tedioso asunto llegara a su fin, un muchacho más apuesto que algunos de los modelos masculinos que estaban aglomerados ahí, suspiraba hastiado de todo eso, lo único que le gustaba de la moda era poder llevarse a la cama a una que otra de las modelos, pero todo aquel despilfarre y entusiasmo por unos cuantos trapos más o menos decorados francamente le causaba roña.

El muchacho, de fuertes músculos, rasgos marcados, alto y cabello cobrizo, suspiró con el arrepentimiento de haber asistido grabado en todo su apuesto rostro.

— ¿Puedes creer la cantidad de personas que hay? — Se quejó su acompañante, Jane Vulturi, una modelo más baja que el promedio, y por ende, menos reconocida de lo que le gustaría, estaba ahí para pescar a algún personaje que impulsara su carrera, por eso mismo, Edward Cullen no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. — Hay un rumor de que la modelo Isabella encabezará el desfile.

¿Isabella? El nombre captó la atención del joven por primera vez desde que Jane había abierto la boca, pero, no podía ser la misma muchacha que él recordaba.

La imagen de una muchachita empapada hasta los huesos, temblando como una hoja, y con ropa desgastada, se le figuraba más como a un pequeño ratón asustadizo, no como una modelo de primera categoría.

— ¿Edward? — La familiar voz le llamó la atención al joven, al girar su rostro se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los suyos y una mueca divertida, Emmett, su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Le espetó el cobrizo, la sonrisa de su hermano se ensanchó al ver la molestia del joven.

Emmett Cullen, un brabucón dos años mayor que Edward, de ojos tan verdes como los de su hermano, cabello negro, músculos enormes y un sentido del humor bastante macabro.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, hermanito— contestó con sorna, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la acompañante de su hermano que veía todo el lugar con evidente envidia— Yo vengo de cacería, tú no lo sé.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, la estruendosa risotada del joven Emmett llamó la atención de varias personas entre la concurrencia, incluidas a dos jóvenes que conversaban un tanto apartados de ellos y que los observaron con reprobación.

—Emmett, por favor, sé más discreto, estás molestando a los asistentes— le reprendió una voz masculina y más calmada que Edward también reconoció, lo que le faltaba.

Jasper estaba señalando hacia las dos jóvenes que seguían viendo hacia ellos con irritación, Emmett inmediatamente cambió su postura por una más moderada y un gesto conquistador, pero las muchachas, una menuda pelinegra y una rubia escultural, ya no les prestaban más atención y se dirigían hacia la parte trasera del escenario, donde se encontraban todas las modelos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares— apuntó Jasper Cullen, igualmente apuesto que sus hermanos, con un cabello rubio luminoso y un año menor que Edward, se despidió con un movimiento de mano de su hermano y jaló a Emmett hacia sus asientos, varias sillas después.

Las luces bajaron en ese momento, toda la gente guardó silencio, una ronca voz presentó la colección de la diseñadora Angela Weber, y la música comenzó a sonar, dándoles la bienvenida a las modelos.

Una a una, comenzaron a salir entre rubias y pelirrojas, todas bastante delgadas y con incipientes curvas, pero que portaban los diseños con gracias y elegancia, Edward, medio hipnotizado con tanta belleza, apenas notaba los esporádicos bufidos de Jane y sus comentarios desdeñosos acerca de una u otra modelo.

Finalmente presentaron a la obra maestra de Angela, un vestido de novia que prometía, según el maestro de ceremonias, ser tan hermoso que arrancaría lágrimas.

La música electro que había estado resonando durante todo el desfile paró y en su lugar, comenzó a sonar una balada suave y realmente mágica, algo en el interior de Edward comenzó a removerse con cierta anticipación, la mezcla entre las palabras de aquel hombre y la música cósmica realmente hicieron su efecto en el ojiverde.

Ante sus ojos, la mujer más hermosa que pudo haber visto jamás, apareció, casi como una visión. Una castaña de bonitas curvas y ojos profundos portaba magnánima un brillante y delicado vestido de novia, un aura de solemnidad la rodeaba como un halo, la música iba a la perfección con la cadencia de sus pasos, Edward estaba hipnotizado ante la imagen de esa hermosa ninfa, que duró mucho menos de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Como llegó, desapareció detrás del escenario.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar mientras las modelos, en una sola fila salían al escenario y se colocaban en media luna, dejando un espacio por donde la ninfa volvió a salir de la mano de la diseñadora, los aplausos sobresaltaron un poco a Edward, pero él también comenzó a aplaudir, la bella modelo volvió a desaparecer en el interior del escenario y todas las modelos le siguieron.

—Era cierto después de todo— suspiró Jane, limpiando una lágrima que tenía en el rabillo del ojo, Edward supuso que se refería a que el vestido le arrancaría una lágrima por su belleza.

—Debo ir a ver a mis hermanos— le anunció el joven, pero la muchachita ya había salido disparada hacia un grupo de personas que sonreían y hablaban entre sí, el cobrizo se alzó de hombros y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos que lo veían divertidos.

— ¿Al fin pudiste deshacerte de tu mascota? — Se burló Emmett, riendo estruendosamente por su broma, Jasper sonrió socarrón también.

— ¿Encontraron a las mujeres que los miraron mal? — Su hermano mayor hizo una mueca, y la sonrisa de su hermano menor desapareció. — Es lo que imaginé— se burló Edward, él, como seguramente sus hermanos lo hicieron, estuvieron al pendiente de que las dos jóvenes aparecieran en la pasarela, pero no lo habían hecho.

Sólo aquel sueño envuelto en tela blanca de mirada profunda.

— ¿Has visto a la última modelo? Está para morirse— comentó Emmett, como siempre con su mal gusto, provocando una mirada fulminante de parte del muchacho. — ¿Qué tiene? Todos la hemos visto.

—No me gustaría tener que decir esto, pero concuerdo con Emmett— comentó Jasper, ganando otra mirada de su hermano.

—Como sea— terció el mayor de los Cullen, utilizando aquella habilidad tan suya de cambiar rápidamente de un tema a otro— Escuché decir a una de las chicas que estaba sentadas junto a mí, que es una modelo muy famosa y que no le da la hora ni a Orlando Bloom— se mofó el joven.

Con ese último comentario dejaron de lado a la joven modelo, para centrarse en otras muchachas, Jasper y Emmett debatían a qué muchacha abordarían cada uno en la fiesta póstuma al desfile, sin embargo, Edward se mantenía al margen, la verdad es que no había estado prestando mucha atención al desfile y a las modelos hasta que apareció aquella hermosa castaña.

¿Debería tratar de abordar a aquella joven a pesar de que su hermano le había asegurado que lo mandaría de paseo?

El joven cobrizo se convenció de que no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía, y se conformó con esperar a que por lo menos le dijera su nombre y su número.

Olvidándose de su antigua acompañante se fue junto con sus hermanos, cada uno llevaba un auto diferente, ya que si tenían suerte con alguna de las modelos, no podrían ir en el mismo vehículo.

Edward se subió a su Maserati Ghibli S Q4, su más reciente adquisición y más preciada posesión, mientras que Jasper tomaba su Audi R8, y Emmett su Mercedes-Benz CLS.

Los jóvenes siguieron a su hermano menor quien sí sabía la ubicación de la fiesta, condujeron a una velocidad mayor a la necesaria pero estaban seguros de que la fiesta ya había comenzado y no querían dejar la oportunidad de conquistar a sus presas.

Pronto estuvieron en el interior del lugar donde sonaba una música bastante alegre, los muchachos reconocieron varias caras del desfile quienes ya estaban conversando amenamente con copa en mano, Emmett les consiguió rápidamente unas bebidas, lo cual el cobrizo agradeció.

Mientras el lugar se llenaba más y más, Edward comenzaba a desesperarse, todas las modelos ya se encontraban ahí, platicando aquí y allá con algunos otros modelos y varios hombres anhelantes de su atención, pero ni pista de la joven castaña.

—Ni rastro de la rubiecita— gritó Emmett por sobre la estridente música, Jasper negó en señal de que él tampoco encontraba a su elegida pelinegra, Edward permaneció estoico en su posición, con su trago casi por terminar.

Entre un grupo bastante amplio Edward divisó a una delgada castaña, pero no era la modelo, era la diseñadora, seguramente ella sabría donde se encontraba, razonó el joven. Decidido, se dirigió hacia la muchacha, quien estaba enganchada a un joven delgado y bastante más bajo que él, pero que observaba con pura fascinación a la chica.

—Disculpa— llamó la atención de la joven, cuidando de no parecer provocativo y hacer que el joven se llevara a la única persona que le diera el paradero de su modelo estrella. — Soy Edward Cullen, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su vestido de novia.

La joven asintió sonriente con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, se alejaron un poco del circulo que los rodeaba, seguidos por la insistente mirada de quien supuso sería su novio.

—Usted dirá— lo animó la joven.

—Quisiera saber si podría hacer ese mismo diseño para mi novia— los ojos de la chica relampaguearon de triunfo— Pero antes me gustaría hablar con la modelo que lo presentó.

— ¿Con Bella? — Cuestionó intrigada la muchacha, revelándole el nombre de la modelo, "Bella", el cobrizo saboreó el nombre en su mente.

—Sí precisamente con ella, Bella— aseguró el joven, regocijándose con su triunfo.

—Lo siento, pero ella ha salido de viaje en este mismo momento— se disculpó la diseñadora, apenada de que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Edward sintió su triunfo desmoronándose, pero una idea se formó en su cabeza.

—Quizá podría ser en otro momento, yo también debo hacer un viaje, pero en cuanto ella regrese puedes buscarme a este número y podremos hablar acerca de ese vestido— el joven le tendió una tarjeta donde estaban anotados su nombre y dos números donde podría localizarlo— Créame que estoy muy interesado, señorita Weber.

La chica se arreboló de emoción, tomó la tarjeta y asintió con ahínco.

—Yo lo llamaré en cuanto me ponga en contacto con ella— Edward sonrió satisfecho y se alejó.

No tenía ninguna intención de comprar ningún vestido de novia, ni siquiera tenía novia, y le pesaba tener que engañar a aquella joven que se notaba amaba su carrera, pero eso sería un daño colateral, que estaba más que dispuesto a tomar si con ello conseguía a aquella ninfa preciosa.

Con un sentimiento de gozo y satisfacción, Edward pasó el resto de la velada, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por los enfurruñados de sus hermanos, que habían perdido a sus presas.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, y tomando un avión rumbo a Seattle, se encontraban Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

La razón por la que la castaña había pedido a Alice que buscara a Rosalie, era para informarle que si viajarían, sería lo más pronto posible, en cuanto terminara el desfile, tomarían su vuelo rumbo a Forks y no se quedarían ahí por más de dos días, y era su última palabra.

Como solía decir su madre, a mal paso darle prisa, y Bella estaba decidida a darle toda la prisa que pudiera al asunto.

* * *

_Hi, sweethearts! Ahora apreció Edward._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco.**

Esme Cullen suspiró mientras dejaba pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida? Ya estaba en edad de poder cuidar a su nietos, de hornear pasteles para ellos y verlos crecer mientras sus hijos hacían una vida plena y feliz al lado de unas mujeres buenas que procuraran su felicidad tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Pero no era así, ahí estaba, esperando a que su amado esposo regresara del hospital en el que trabajaba y anhelando una de las pocas visitas que sus hijos se dignaban a hacerle, como Edward lo había mencionado, él no iría ese fin de semana por asuntos de negocios, Emmett y Jasper sí irían, pero ya muy tarde ese mismo sábado.

Mientras tanto ella estaba ahí, sentada en el mullido sillón y aburrida como una ostra, ni siquiera arreglar su bello e inmaculado jardín la entretenía ya.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus melancólicas elucubraciones, se apresuró a la puerta donde volvían a hacer sonar el timbre, al abrirla, se encontró con dos bellísimas mujeres que la miraban sonrientes.

—Señora Cullen, espero que se acuerde de mí, soy Rosalie Hale, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Renee Swan— Esme reconoció a la imponente jovencita que había conocido hacia unos días, hermosa, decidida, directa y muy amable, también la mejor amiga de Isabella.

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Rosalie, pasa por favor— la muchacha aceptó la invitación y entró a la blanca y hermosa residencia de la mujer.

—Esta es Alice Brandon, una buena amiga de Bella y mía— presentó la rubia joven a la mujer, Alice, como siempre, saltó a sus brazos y se presentó con todo el encanto que sus padres habían implementado en ella.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señora Cullen— saludó la joven después de besar amabas mejillas de la mujer.

—Lo mismo digo, pero por favor chicas, llámenme Esme, la señora Cullen es mi suegra, y digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien— las tres mujeres rieron por la broma de Esme, la mujer era encantadora a ojos de cualquiera y más para las jóvenes. Se instalaron en la sala donde momentos antes había estado tan triste y sola, y comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

Tan entusiasmada estaba la mujer de su repentina visita, que no se percató, hasta momentos antes, de que Isabella no se encontraba con ellas.

—Bueno, pero… ¿Dónde está Bella? — Las muchachas se miraron inseguras entre sí, antes de que Rosalie contestara.

—De eso queríamos hablar con usted, Esme, queremos saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a Bella antes de irse a Nueva York— le preguntó la joven rubia, tomando su siempre efectiva actitud inquisidora e implacable, sin embargo, ella no sabía que la señora Cullen había estudiado leyes, y en ese aspecto, superaba a Rosalie en experiencia.

—Qué es lo que quieren saber— la directa respuesta de la mujer descolocó un poco a ambas jóvenes, la mirada de Rosalie se llenó de admiración y los ojos topacio de Alice de burla hacia su amiga, pero completa simpatía por la mujer.

—Esme—intervino la divertida pelinegra, al ver la conmoción de su amiga— Rosalie y yo creemos que usted puede decirnos sobre la vida de Bella durante sus últimos años aquí en Forks— terminó suavemente, Esme asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura por qué habían recurrido a ella siendo amiga de Bella, bien pudieran haberle preguntado a Renee o su misma amiga.

—Isabella nos ha dicho que nació y creció aquí, pero por alguna razón no le gusta estar aquí y ha evitado hacerlo desde que salió hace cinco años— continuó Rosalie, dejando estupefacta a la señora Cullen, no podía creer lo que le decían.

—No sé qué decirles, tengo una teoría, pero no estoy segura de que sea esa la razón por lo que Bella ha evitado estar en Forks, es demasiado…— La voz de Esme fue interrumpida por el fuerte estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta.

—Emmett, te dije que la puerta estaba abierta, no era necesario que la pateras de esa menara— le reprendía el joven rubio, entrando detrás de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Mami, estamos en casa! —Gritó el hombre, ignorando a su hermano.

—Emmett, eres un simio— bufó Jasper, entrando con su maleta en mano y corriendo hacia su dormitorio, como cuando tenía quince años y regresaba del instituto.

—Oh, vamos hermanito, no seas una princesa— se burló el muchacho, con su siempre áspero sentido del humor.

—Emmett— le reprendió su madre, usando un tono de voz más serio y seco de lo que cualquiera de sus hijos estaba acostumbrando, esto llamó la atención del joven y su hermano, que se había quedado a medio camino de las escaleras.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes a la sala donde su madre se encontraba, se quedaron de piedra, justamente, en frente de ellos en la casa de su madre, estaban las dos mujeres que se habían escabullido de ambos.

La escultural rubia que había impresionado al mayor de los Cullen, y la menuda pelinegra que se había robado la mirada del hijo menor de Esme Cullen.

—Alice y Rosalie creerán que tengo por hijos a un par de barbajanes— los reprendió la mujer, mucho más suavemente ahora que había visto las miradas de estupefacción de sus dos hijos. — Saluden apropiadamente— ordenó e inmediatamente ambos jóvenes acataron.

—Emmett Cullen— se presentó el mayor, mostrando su más seductora sonrisa a la rubia muchacha que aceptaba su mano un tanto irritada.

—Jasper Cullen— saludó el rubio hermano de éste, a la pelinegra que lo veía con la expresión en blanco, asintiendo al muchacho.

—Esme, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos— declaró Rosalie, acercándose a su amiga y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Por favor, muchachas, quédense a comer, podremos hablar más tarde— sugirió la señora Cullen, un brillo perverso en los ojos de sus hijos hizo desistir a las jóvenes de aceptar la propuesta de la amable mujer.

—Debemos reunirnos con Bella en unos minutos, será en otra ocasión— intervino Alice, con su expresión tan en blanco como hace unos momentos.

—Regresen pronto, por favor— les pidió dulcemente, mientras las acompañaba a la puerta.

—Lo intentaremos, Esme— le aseguró la rubia muchacha, mientras salían de la casa y se alejaban lo más pronto posible de aquellos dos canallas.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé— masculló molesta la joven Hale, mientras subía a su auto y salía rumbo a la casa de los Swan.

—Y que lo digas— concordó Alice, tratando de descongelar su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Cullen, una muy molesta Esme reprendía fuertemente a sus imprudentes hijos.

—Primero llegan como si fueran unos mocosos sin educación y luego quieren dárselas de Don Juan en mi presencia, en cuanto llegue su padre sabrán qué es educación si no lo han sabido entender en todos estos años, paso la mayor parte de mis días sola y abandonada por mis tres ingratos hijos y justo cuando una compañía afable y agradable llega hasta mí ustedes las ahuyentan en menos de dos minutos— Esme no gritaba, pero sus palabras llenas de furia amedrentaban los suficiente a los muchachos que pocas veces presenciaron a su madre molesta—Ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones, no cenarán esta noche— terminó determinante la mujer, viendo cómo sus hijos marchaban escaleras arriba tan mansos como si tuvieran diez años y no más de veinte.

Ya dentro de sus respectivos dormitorios, los jóvenes Cullen no podían agradecer más su suerte.

Las mismas muchachas que los habían dejado frustrados, molestos, y hasta cierto punto, desilusionados, a pesar de haber salido con varias modelos muy hermosas, los jóvenes estaban seguros de no haber visto a mujeres iguales, por eso mismo, estaban decididos, a conquistarlas, costara lo que costara, y para eso, los contactos de su madre en aquel pequeño pueblo les servirían infinitamente.

* * *

_Hi! Corazones, sé que no tiene nada de Edward y Bella aunque lo esperaban, pero ya verán, sean pacientes._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

Edward despertó, como ya era habitual desde las dos últimas semanas, con un fuerte latido en el pecho, una ligera capa de sudor y la garganta seca de tanto gritar por la noche.

Sus sueños, o más bien dicho, el mismo sueño que había experimentado últimamente no dejaba de atormentarlo, y la situación comenzaba a perturbarlo de verdad.

Desde esa ocasión en la que se encontró con la reencarnación de Afrodita en aquel desfile de modas, no podía dejar de soñar con una chiquilla pecosa y desarreglada, lo cual intrigaba a Edward Cullen a un nivel demasiado grande.

Se levantó de su enorme cama sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento en el noveno piso de uno de los mejores edificios de Seattle.

Mientras tomaba un vaso con agua helada, recordó la mirada anhelante de una muchachita bajita y desgarbada, cubierta completamente por la lluvia imperiosa de Forks, con las botas llenas de lodo hasta el tobillo y el cabello hecho una masa enmarañada y pegada en su rostro, un desastre.

Inmediatamente después de aquella imagen se aparecía la hermosa ninfa de la pasarela y él, por más que la llamaba, con una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido, corría detrás de ella para después caer de rodillas a sus pies y descubrir, con creciente horror, que en su mano yacía su latiente corazón.

El sueño en sí era bastante bizarro y confuso, sin embargo, no era aquello lo que más frustraba al joven cobrizo, sino aquella sensación de completa desdicha y vacio que sentía al ver alejarse a la mujer, sin dignarse a voltear siquiera y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

El joven bufó y terminó su vaso con agua para regresar a su cama y tratar de recuperar un poco de fuerzas, esa misma mañana debía conducir hasta Forks para la visita a su madre, lo cual no lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

Edward amaba muchísimo a su madre, pero últimamente no paraba de insinuarle que ya estaba en edad de conocer a una buena jovencita y le diera nietos. Con sus hermanos no había tal problema porque Emmett le aseguraba que estaba trabajando en ello, lo que dejaba a su madre tranquila aunque en realidad lo que el hijo mayor de Esme Cullen hacía era darle una velada imagen de su alocada vida por las calles de Nueva York; Jasper por otro lado, no sufría con ello puesto que su madre aun lo veía como el bebé de la familia.

Debido a esto, Edward quedaba como el único blanco de los anhelos de su madre, quien no se detendría hasta tener al futuro heredero Cullen.

De regreso en su dormitorio, el cobrizo intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño, sólo para revolverse en su cama hasta bien entrada la mañana y tuviera que emprender su camino hacia Forks.

En la costa opuesta de Seattle, miles de personas revoloteaban alrededor de una bien maquillada y arreglada Isabella, quien se preparaba para el segundo desfile de Chanel del año.

—Repíteme por qué tus amigas decidieron irse al pueblo de mierda, alias Forks, en lugar de estar en un desfile de Chanel— pidió Jacob Black, su maquillista personal y uno de sus más allegados amigos, quien había estado ausente durante tres semanas disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

—Se lo prometieron a Renee— Jacob asintió mientras repasaba una capa de brillo sobre los labios de Isabella.

Jacob Black era el típico hombre apuesto que todas suponían tenía preferencias diferentes, sin embargo, aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, su amor por el maquillaje había nacido por incentivo de su madre, quien le aseguraba que no había más bello arte que el de trabajar sobre un lienzo tan vivo como lo es el rostro de una persona, más si esta es una bella mujer.

Él había nacido en la pequeña reserva Quileute de Forks, y la razón por la que Isabella y él no se habían conocido antes era porque Jacob había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia con su madre en Texas, visitaba muy poco a su padre, Billy Black, mejor amigo de Charlie Swan, porque él no aprobaba la educación que su ex esposa le implementaba a su único hijo varón. Con el tiempo, Jacob simplemente dejó de visitar a Billy, aceptó que lo creyera homosexual y se dedico a realizar su sueño de trabajar con las modelos más exclusivas de la industria, una de ellas, Isabella Swan.

—Tu madre puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone— comentó distraído, revisando que no hubiera ningún defecto en el maquillaje de su mejor amiga.

—Ya lo creo— comentó Isabella, con un bufido.

— ¡Ya es hora! — Gritó alegremente una de las organizadoras, apremiando a que las jóvenes modelos salieran a la pasarela.

—Rómpete una pierna, cariño— le susurró dulcemente Jacob, besando castamente los labios de la castaña y viéndola dirigirse en toda su gracia hacia el escenario.

El pasado fin de semana que había ido a Forks con sus amigas, después de que se desaparecieran por varias horas y no le dijeran dónde habían estado, Renee las había convencido de que la visitaran pronto y ellas aceptaron encantadas la invitación, proponiendo por su parte que lo harían todos los fines de semana que tuvieran libres, empezando por ese mismo.

El hecho de que Bella no tuviera disponible ese tiempo pareció no importarles en absoluto, Rosalie se comprometió a manejar todos sus asuntos a distancia, sin descuidar ni uno solo, le pidió a Jacob que acortara sus vacaciones un par de días y estuviera con ella en el desfile, así con todo arreglado y bien organizado, habían tomado el vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle y de ahí conducirían hasta Forks, evitando tomar el viaje en avioneta aunque tardaran más, o eso es lo que le habían dicho ellas.

Como siempre, la bella modelo hizo su trabajo excepcionalmente, dejando a más de uno anonadado con su belleza y elegancia, después de todo, era modelo desde hace más de cinco años y era una de las figuras más reconocidas, aquello era casi natural para ella. Caminó acorde a la melódica canción que estaba dispuesta para el desfile y al final, salió de la mano de Karl para recibir el aplauso general.

Detrás del escenario, Jacob la esperaba con el rostro deslumbrado, sin duda admiraba mucho a su amiga, más porque, a diferencia de Alice y Rosalie, él sí sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en Forks durante sus últimos años de secundaria.

Jacob lo sabía debido a que, tanto como Bella, había sufrido por todos aquellos que lo molestaban por su pasión al maquillaje, él más que nadie podía entender todo lo que había tenido que pasar, sólo que contrario a su amiga que sólo había sufrido por un chico, él había sido acosado por toda la comunidad varonil.

—Como siempre, ma chérie, perfecto— comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la apretujaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Bella correspondió el abrazo porque no había muestras de afecto que la reconfortaran más que aquellas, para qué negarlo, echaba de menos a la controladora Rosalie y a la siempre enérgica Alice, eran sus mejores amigas, su apoyo y compañía, fuera de ellas, de Jacob y de sus padres, no tenía a nadie más, ni siquiera a un pretendiente, ya que su temor y los fantasmas de su pasado la atormentaban demasiado como para permitirle tener una relación normal.

Un viejo sentimiento de amargura subió por su pecho y se instaló en su mirada, quitándole cierta belleza a su fino rostro.

—No pienses en él, por favor—susurró el joven en su oído, regresando a la muchacha de ese mundo lleno de tinieblas.

—Lo siento— se disculpó seria, apartándose de su amigo— Estaré lista en un minuto.

Como lo prometió, casi inmediatamente Isabella estuvo lista para irse del recinto y dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Jacob, donde pasarían una tarde tranquila y relajada para que su amigo le contara su viaje por el mar mediterráneo.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, las amigas de la modelo pasaban una relajada tarde con la madre de su mejor amiga, y la señora Cullen.

—Muy bien, sé que están aquí para escuchar sobre el pasado de Bella— soltó a bocajarro Esme Cullen, en un momento en el que Renee Swan salió de la estancia donde conversaban animadamente desde hacía más de una hora.

—Es muy perceptiva, Esme— la alabó Alice, quien también lo era.

—Tengo tres hijos, debo serlo— bromeó la mujer, mientras creaba más suspenso en las muchachas. —Y lo haré, les diré todo lo que sé, pero no aquí, las espero a cenar esta noche en mi casa.

Las jóvenes aceptaron de buen agrado la cena con la agradable mujer, sin saber que en la casa de los Cullen, esperaban los tres retoños de estos.

* * *

_¿Cómo ven? Por lo pronto no se van a encontrar, aun._

_¿Lo amaron, odiaron, me detestan, reviews?_

_¡Besos para quienes me leen!_

_Love always, An._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de , la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

Isabella ingresó al iluminado estudio donde se realizaría la última sesión fotográfica para la colección de Angela, la que se presentaría en la semana de la moda en París y quizá la más importante de todas.

Conocía al fotógrafo, se llamaba Alec, aunque no recordaba su apellido, tenía una hermana que también incursionaba en el mundo del modelaje, pero a criterio de Bella y varios colegas, incluso su hermano tenía más futuro en ese campo que ella, era demasiado… pequeña, de estatura, porque en edad superaba a Bella por unos dos años cuando menos.

— ¡Bella! — La conocida voz de Angela llamó a la joven que iba directo y sin escalas a su camerino para prepararse.

—Angie— saludó la joven, abrazando suavemente a su amiga.

—Alec ya llegó, será mejor que vayas a maquillarte— Bella asintió y se dirigió junto con su estilista y Jacob al camerino.

—Estás bellísima— admiró el joven moreno la obra que había realizado en su amiga, un maquillaje mucho más dramático al que estaba acostumbrado, pero esa era la propuesta de la campaña para la colección y debía hacer lo mejor posible— Aunque no se compara con tu belleza natural— le aseguró su amigo, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara, algo poco usual en la joven en los últimos tiempos.

—Eres el mejor, Jake— Isabella besó ligeramente los labios de su amigo, lo cual ya era costumbre en ellos.

La castaña salió del camerino en una nube de polvo cosmético y suave seda, la sesión comenzó como siempre para ella, con música, era casi como si con cada nota y palabra de la música ella se fuera transformando, logrando así un estilo único en cada pose y cada gesto que hacía.

Alec era un buen fotógrafo, concreto en lo que quería pero con una gran visión y creatividad para cada imagen, cuando sentía que la tensión por una captura no lograda comenzaba a afectarla, el joven le dedicaba una suave sonrisa que relajaba a la muchacha, cosa rara.

—Vamos, preciosa, ésta será la fotografía estelar— sonreía entusiasmado el muchacho, mientras hacia una toma cercana de su rostro, haciendo sonrojar muy levemente a la chica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Jacob.

Muchos cambios de atuendo, cerca de mil quinientas fotos, reflectores y tres horas con la misma canción, la sesión terminó.

—Eres increíble, preciosa— halagó Alec a la castaña, mientras repasaba rápidamente las fotos en su cámara y perdiéndose del sonrojo más extenso de la joven.

—Es la mejor— comentó Jacob, rodeando protectoramente a su amiga por los hombros.

—Ya lo creo— sonrió ampliamente el joven, viendo a los chicos abrazados y alejándose de ellos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Cuestionó medio furibunda la muchacha, su amigo ahogó una carcajada ante la expresión de la castaña.

—Bells, deberías haber visto la expresión en su rostro, te comía con la mirada— se mofó el joven.

—Ese era precisamente su trabajo, Jacob— replicó su amiga.

—En teoría sí, pero créeme, él estaba haciendo algo más que su trabajo— aseguró con voz sugerente el muchacho, mientras localizaba a una bonita morena a quien invitaría a salir.

Bella se sonrojó, pero por increíble que pareciera, la idea no le molestó, Alec era amigable, un genio en su trabajo, se sentía cómoda a su alrededor y era bastante atractivo.

Después de cambiarse por una ropa mucho más cómoda y su maquillaje volviera a ser natural, la modelo salió de su camerino para encontrarse con un sonriente Alec quien la esperaba sentado descuidadamente sobre una silla.

—Hola, Isabella— saludó con aquella sonrisa que la joven comenzaba a identificar como algo natural en él.

—Qué tal, Alec—contestó tímida, algo bastante extraño en ella.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? Hay un bar muy cerca de aquí que sirve la mejor pasta del mundo, te lo aseguro— Con aquella mirada cálida, la sonrisa coqueta y el buen ánimo del joven, Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

Dispuestos a pasar una tarde agradable después de un arduo día de trabajo y bajo la divertida mirada de Jacob, los jóvenes salieron del edificio, tomaron el ascensor y se vieron inmersos en las turbulentas calles de Nueva York.

En el quinto piso de aquel edificio, un agitado Edward Cullen subía por las escaleras hasta el noveno piso de éste, no podía creer su suerte.

Primero, su teléfono se había arruinado gracias a una de las tantas bromas infantiles de su hermano mientras estaba en Forks, por esta razón, no estuvo toda la tarde con su madre ni pudo ser localizado hasta muy entrada la noche, sólo para encontrar una llamada de Angela que no dudó en contestar. La joven le confirmó lo que esperaba, la modelo estaba de nuevo en Nueva York y él apenas tenía el tiempo justo para viajar.

Se le había pinchado una de las llantas en su camino de Forks a Seattle donde tuvo que tomar un vuelo dos horas más tarde de lo que esperaba, por lo que ahora llegaba tarde y sólo rogaba porque su Afrodita aun siguiera en aquel estudio fotográfico.

Cuando el cobrizo por fin llegó a la puerta del estudio se encontró con que la modelo había salido del edificio unos minutos antes en compañía del fotógrafo.

Pero ahí se encontraban la diseñadora y el maquillista de la modelo, la primera se acercó anhelante hacia él, mientras que el joven miraba inquisitivamente al hombre que recién entraba, Jacob Black podía jurar haber visto ese rostro antes.

—Edward Cullen, creí que no vendría— sonrió ampliamente Angela, anhelando afianzar una venta de su colección, más porque había reconocido a uno de los mayores empresarios de Seattle y esperaba que el que él comprara una de sus creaciones para su futura esposa le diera un poco más de reconocimiento.

—Hubo complicaciones— dijo con voz ronca, tratando de ocultar su fatiga por la carrera y su frustración por saber que su ninfa había huido de él nuevamente.

Cuando el joven Jacob escuchó su nombre de labios de la dulce Angela, lo reconoció, era él, el miserable que había lastimado profundamente a su amiga y ahora se encontraba ahí, buscando por ella descaradamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace cinco años.

De un momento a otro el joven Black vio todo en rojo, recordó todas las lágrimas que su amiga derramó por aquel oscuro pasado, el frío en los ojos de su amiga y el permanente dolor que se reflejaba detrás de la profesionalidad de estos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jacob avanzó el tramo que lo separaba del joven Cullen, o bastardo Cullen como él solía llamarlo en su cabeza, y estrelló su puño contra su nariz.

* * *

_Hi! ¿cómo ven? Decidí subir capítulo nuevo porque soy más buena que el pan y porque... No podré actualizar la próxima semana :( lo siento._

_No les he agradecido el gran apoyo que siempre me dan pero sepan que son lo mejor del mundo y que sin ustedes no seguiría con esta locura, ¡Las amo!_

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo ocho.**

Jacob Black salió hecho una furia del estudio, no sin antes haberle sonsacado toda la verdad a Angela y haber hecho que jurara no volver a ayudar al bastardo Cullen a contactar a Isabella, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarle ese dolor a su mejor amiga.

Dentro del edificio, un muy adolorido Edward despotricaba en contra de la bestia que le había roto la nariz, el sangrado había manchado su ropa de diseñador y casi le desfiguraba el rostro.

—Señor Cullen, lo siento mucho de verdad— volvía a disculparse una afligida Angela, no sabía qué hacer, deseaba que Rosalie hubiera estado ahí, ella sabría qué hacer, con esa idea la joven se decidió a llamar a la representante de Bella.

Mientras se retiraba para llamar por teléfono, los estruendosos gritos de Edward exigiendo que despidieran al hombre que lo había atacado resonaban por todo el estudio.

Al tercer toque, Rosalie contestó.

—_Hale_— fue la respuesta profesional de su amiga.

—Hola Rose, es Angela— inmediatamente el tono frío de la muchacha cambió.

—_Hola, Angie, Bella me acaba de informar que la sesión terminó y todo va de maravilla_— ante sus palabras, Angela se sintió realmente apenada.

—Sobre eso, hay un problema—Rosalie cambió su tono por uno más profesional de nuevo.

— _¿Qué problema?_ — Si algo había ocurrido con las fotos, la joven rubia estaba más que segura de que Bella se negaría a realizar la sesión de nuevo.

—No es nada con las fotos— Con el alivió que eso le dio, Rosalie le pidió más tranquilamente que le explicara lo ocurrido.

Con voz trémula y muy nerviosa Angela le explicó todo, desde la petición de Edward tiempo atrás, su llamada y lo ocurrido con Jacob.

Su interlocutora la escuchaba atentamente con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, Angela había dicho que Edward Cullen se había presentado, sabía que Esme tenía tres hijos pero hasta el momento sólo conocía a dos, ¿sería posible que fuera el mismo? Y si era así ¿por qué la reacción de Jacob? La joven estaba segura como que se llamaba Rosalie Hale, que el joven amigo de Bella sabía algo que ellas no y por eso su reacción, y todo volvía a recaer en el mismo lugar, los Cullen.

—_Escucha, si no has sacado a todo el mundo hazlo ahora mismo y adviérteles que como algo salga en un periódico por la mañana los despedirás a todos, al hombre dile que despediremos de inmediato a su atacante y le daremos una compensación por lo ocurrido_— comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Despediremos a Jacob? — preguntó Angela, incrédula. Rosalie resopló por el teléfono.

— _¿Acaso quieres que Bella nos saque los ojos? Por supuesto que no lo haremos, Bella me mataría si permitiera eso, pero será lo que tú le dirás al tal Cullen, en cuanto hayas hecho lo que te dije, llámame de nuevo._

—De acuerdo, gracias Rose, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer— y Rosalie lo había notado, Angela era demasiado dulce como para saber qué hacer en una ocasión como aquella.

—_Descuida, Ang, una cosa más, ¿Jacob te dijo algo antes de irse?_ — cuestionó la joven Hale.

—Sí— rememoró la muchacha— Que no permitiera que Edward Cullen se acercara a Bella, nunca.

La corazonada de Rosalie incrementó con las palabras de su amiga, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más claro para ella, pero aun le faltaba mucho por descubrir.

—_Bien, entonces hazlo, que Edward Cullen se mantenga alejado de Bella_— Con esas últimas palabras Rosalie terminó la llamada y se dirigió al comedor donde había dejado al matrimonio Swan y Alice comiendo animadamente.

—Rose, le estaba comentando a Alice lo divertido que sería ir de compras Seattle, ¿no te parece? — le comentó la siempre sonriente Renee una vez la muchacha se sentó de nuevo a desayunar.

—Sería estupendo, Renee, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cosas del trabajo, es importante, pero vayan ustedes— alentó, Alice no se tragó el cuento ni por un momento pero la insistencia de Rosalie en que ellas fueran le aseguraba que debía hacer algo.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación de Bella, la joven pelinegra le exigió una explicación.

—Debes irte con Renee, yo debo ir a hablar con Esme, algo pasó— Alice no necesitó más palabras, era algo relacionado con Bella y Renee no podía enterarse.

En los días que llevaban ahí se habían dado cuenta de que los padres de Bella permanecían alegremente ajenos a lo que sea que a su hija le hubiera pasado, para ellos, la joven había pasado por sus típicas etapas de adolescente, con alguno que otro amigo y en compañía de los Cullen, por eso mismo su amistad de ahora con el matrimonio; para ellos no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de salir de aquel pueblo ella la había tomado y ellos lo aceptaron, nada más.

Así que su única y última esperanza seguía siendo Esme Cullen, sólo esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con ninguno de sus hijos, en especial el mayor de ellos.

En el estudio, Edward continuaba despotricando, ahora mucho más molesto que momentos atrás.

Después de que el lugar quedara vacio a excepción de la fotógrafa, su asistente personal y él, la muchacha la había dicho todo lo que Rosalie le ordenó, despedirían al joven y se le daría una compensación por lo ocurrido.

Pero la compensación que Edward quería era una disculpa personal por parte de la modelo, ya que sabía que el joven era su maquillista.

Angela no sabía qué hacer, no podía darle lo que pedía por dos razones. La primera; no tenían ninguna intención de despedir a Jacob y por ende no se le podía pedir algo así a Bella, y la segunda; el mismo Jacob y hasta Rosalie le había advertido que no podía permitir tal encuentro, la muchacha temía que si lo permitía retirarían el gran apoyo que significaba la presencia de Bella y Alice en la campaña.

—Señor Cullen, ya le dije que no puedo hacer tal cosa, la representante de Bella jamás me lo permitiría— volvió a implorar Angela, cada vez más angustiada, llevaban cerca de una hora discutiendo lo mismo, pero no podía permitir que él levantara cargos en contra de Jacob y tampoco que Bella se viera con él.

—Ya le he dicho lo que quiero, una disculpa personal o presentaré cargos contra ese hombre y contra todo el equipo si es preciso— el color huyó del rostro de Angela, y fue entonces cuando sonó su teléfono de nuevo.

Se disculpó y se apartó un poco para contestar, era Rosalie.

— _¿Sigue ahí?_ — Fue el frío saludo de la joven Hale.

—Sí, y dice que presentará cargos si no hacemos que Bella se disculpe personalmente con él por el comportamiento de Jacob— la muchacha resopló.

"_Será cabrón"_, pensó la rubia muchacha, roja de ira.

Apenas pudo salir de casa de los Swan, se había dirigido a la casa de los Cullen donde una muy animada Esme la había recibido, por suerte, sus hijos habían salido, los tres.

Después de media hora de charla, Rosalie no tenía más dudas acerca de la relación que tenían ellos con el estado actual de su mejor amiga, le había jodido la vida, no estaba del todo segura cómo pero sabía que lo habían hecho, y uno en especial, Edward Cullen, y estaba segura como el infierno que el cabronazo que estaba exigiendo ver de una forma u otra a su amiga, y el "angelito" de Esme Cullen, eran la misma persona.

Ahora debía hablar con Jacob, sólo para estar segura de algunas cosas, pero por lo demás, sabía exactamente lo que haría.

—_Dile que tendrá su disculpa en tres días, en el Ritz_— le comunicó la joven. —_Y Angela_— agregó antes de que cortara la comunicación— _Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, yo me haré cargo de todo._

Angela hizo lo que le pidió, y un muy satisfecho Edward Cullen salió del edificio, estaba seguro de que en tres días conocería a su ninfa y la tendría entre sus manos, ya que le debía una grande al no presentar cargos contra el animal que tenía por maquillista.

Sin embargo, Edward no se imaginaba que a muchos kilómetros de ahí, una joven rubia con una fuerte determinación de cobrarse todas las malas pasadas que había sufrido su amiga, le tenía preparada una trampa.

—Ya verás la que te espera, Edward Cullen— susurró para sí la joven, marcando un nuevo número en su teléfono, al primero toque contestaron— Jacob, necesitamos vernos.

Mientras todo este ardid era montado, ignorante de la situación y bastante relajada, Bella compartía una taza de café con Alec Vulturi.

La joven había descubierto que no sólo era agradable y atractivo, también era muy divertido e interesante, tenía una pasión por la fotografía que a Bella le fascinaba, le mostró varias tomas de paisaje exóticos que quitaban el aliento.

Además de todo eso, la trataba de manera diferente, no a como estaba acostumbra, la mayoría de las personas creía que era diferente por el simple hecho de aparecer en grandes portadas, cuando era sólo una chica más.

Alec veía a través del maquillaje a la joven Isabella que había estudiado literatura inglesa, que le gustaba leer, que añoraba con tener el tiempo suficiente para poder adoptar una mascota y que a pesar de haber estado en París incontables veces aun se emocionaba en cada visita al Luvre.

—Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Isabella— le soltó el muchacho, tomando desprevenidamente su mano sobre la mesa.

—No sabía que esto era una cita— reconoció la joven, pasando de los sonrojos, momentos antes se había dado cuenta de que su reacción era debido a que de cierta forma, le había recordado a los primeros encuentros que había tenido con un joven cobrizo hacía tantos años.

—No lo ha sido— aceptó Alec, con una sonrisa traviesa— Pero lo será la que tendremos.

Sonriendo por su coqueteo, Bella asintió.

—Eso suena bien.

Después de unos minutos, la joven castaña se dio cuenta de que por un momento, Edward Cullen no había estado presente en sus pensamientos a la hora de concebir una cita, al parecer, su mente estaba comenzando a dejar ese capítulo amargo de su vida en el pasado.

Una punzada en su corazón la asaltó por sorpresa al recordar unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, quizá su mente estaba haciendo progresos, desafortunadamente su corazón parecía no estar de acuerdo.

"_Pues tendrá que estarlo"_, sentenció la joven, mientras era acompañada al exterior de la cafetería por un sonriente Alec.

* * *

_Hi! I'm back, back, back!, ¿Qué les pareció? Para las que se estén preguntando, la verdad faltan muchos muchos capítulos para que estos dos se encuentre, no desesperen, yo les avisaré cuando ocurra._

_Amo sus reviews, perdonen si no he podido responder sus mensajes, pero la escuela me ha dejado tan agotada que apenas puedo comer sin quedarme dormida sobre mi comida, literalmente._

_Nos leemos pronto, espero sus reviews._

_Love always, An._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo nueve.**

Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, no podía sentirse más colérica que en ese momento.

Las palabras de Jacob aun resonaban en su mente "_Ese maldito bastardo arruinó la vida de Bella, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué a veces tiene esos accesos de inseguridad? Es por él, es la sombra de Edward Cullen que la acecha"._

Aunque el joven no le había contado todo lo sucedido hacía cinco años en Forks, con el simple hecho de saber que la ausencia y el dolor en su amiga se debía a ese sujeto, le daba las suficientes razones para odiarlo hasta la medula.

Ahí, sentada en el lujoso hotel Ritz, con su impecable traje Channel blanco, unos Manolo, la manicura recién hecha y el cabello pulcramente arreglado, Rosalie Hale se encontraba dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a Edward Cullen.

Por su parte, el ojiverde conducía como loco por las calles de Nueva York para llegar al hotel donde se encontraría con su ninfa, después de varias semanas de soñar con ella—Y con una chiquilla de asustadiza naturaleza— al fin, estaría con ella.

—Tengo una reservación— declaró simplemente al maître que esperaba en la entrada del restaurante, buscó su nombre en la lista y encontró su mesa, le aseguró que su acompañante ya lo esperaba y la excitación en Edward creció aun más, si era posible.

Caminó rectamente detrás del hombre que lo guiaba hasta su ninfa, casi vibraba por la emoción, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una rubia de fríos ojos azules viéndolo con odio en lugar de la ninfa morena que esperaba.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Preguntó bruscamente a la rubia, la joven levantó una perfectamente delineada ceja en una actitud que le recordó terriblemente a su madre.

—Siéntese— ordenó con su cortante voz llena de autoridad.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Volvió a reclamar Edward, conteniendo su creciente irritación.

—Como guste— bufó la rubia— Usted y mi representada— comenzó Rosalie, marcando una actitud despótica y esperando que él no se diera cuenta de su amistad con Isabella— Nunca se verán, nunca le cederá una cita, tengo una orden de restricción en la que le prohíbe acercarse a ella a más de cincuenta metros y si quiere presentar cargos en contra de su maquillista quiero que sepa que él y todos los miembros del equipo cuentan con un amplio amparo por parte de nuestros abogados, si tiene algo que decir lo veré en una corte, buenas tardes.

Tras decir esto, la bella joven salió dejando a un estupefacto Edward de pie en medio de aquel lujoso lugar.

Rosalie salió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se montó en la camioneta donde Garrett la esperaba y salió rumbo al set donde Bella filmaba el nuevo comercial de Dior.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, apenas podía respirar, ¿una orden de restricción? ¿Nunca le iba a conceder una cita?

— ¡Qué carajos…!— Exclamó saliendo como una tromba detrás de la rubia, pero ella ya había desaparecido por entre las calles de la ciudad, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas, la única cosa que podía hacer era buscar de nuevo a Angela y exigirle una explicación de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Tomó su auto, soltó un improperio y corrió por toda la quinta avenida pasando de largo a una camioneta que se detenía varios metros antes y dejaba a una rubia satisfecha con sus acciones, en el edificio la realización de una de las más grandes campañas se llevaba a cabo.

Isabella se sentía relajada, los camarógrafos y las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran de su confianza, ni siquiera la falta de Rosalie le angustiaba tanto, Alice estaba ahí, ayudando a la coordinación del vestuario, junto a ella Jacob cotorreaba con las demás chicas de maquillaje, y unos metros más atrás, un sonriente Alec la esperaba para salir a bailar.

—Muy bien, Isabella, ahora rodea un poco el cuello de Félix y sostente en las puntas de tus pies, Félix, quiero que sostengas muy delicadamente a Isabella de los hombros y la empujes ligeramente— el director del comercial los dirigía paso a paso en la filmación.

Félix Romano era un joven actor bastante atractivo, talentoso, cortés y con una novia que lo vigilaba como un halcón mientras conversaba con el agente de éste, de tanto en tanto cuando gritaban corte, el muchacho enamorado corría a los brazos de su chica y la besaba tan apasionadamente que daba pena el sólo verlos.

—Dime si te lastimo, ¿de acuerdo? — Isabella sonrió en respuesta a su petición, definitivamente Félix era un chico del que podría enamorarse hasta los huesos si no supiera que él mantenía una relación, ella no era una quita novios, además… Sus ojos estaban fijos en otra dirección, en un joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta.

En los últimos días hablaba con Alec todas las noches, comían o cenaban dependiendo del trabajo de ambos y por supuesto, el joven le mandaba una rosa todas las mañanas a su casa, la joven morena no podía evitar sentirse un poco como quinceañera ilusionada, aunque se había prometido hacía tiempo que nunca volvería a ser.

Sin embargo, habían pasado cinco años, ella era otra, él era otro y las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes a las que se habían presentado cuando se enamoró como idiota sin cerebro de Edward Cullen.

— ¡Corte! — Sin darse cuenta la filmación de la primera parte del comercial había terminado, Rosalie ya se encontraba ahí junto a Alec que sonreía complacido y Jacob que la esperaba para remover y cambiar su maquillaje.

—Eres la mejor— susurró el muchacho en su oído mientras besaba castamente su mejilla.

—Gracias— susurró correspondiendo su gesto y dejándose arrastrar por Alice y Jacob a su camerino, Rosalie como siempre se adelantó para hablar con los productores y ejecutivos así que no se percató de la sonrisa satisfecha del joven.

— ¿Tú y Alec? ¿Qué ocurre? — Exigió saber Jacob mientras comenzaba a limpiar el rostro de la castaña y Alice hacía como que no los escuchaba mientras comenzaba a buscar prendas para su amiga.

—No ocurre nada— la menuda pelinegra bufó y el joven entrecerró los ojos a su amiga.

—No juegues conmigo, Swan, te conozco mejor que nadie, desembucha— Isabella suspiró con desganas y aceptó que su amigo tenía la razón, la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Creo que me gusta— susurró la morena haciendo gritar a Alice quien se ocultó tras varias prendas de ropa.

En ese momento entró Rosalie, roja como una luz navideña y echando chispas por los ojos.

—Jacob, necesito hablar contigo un momento— Y sin decir más salió del camerino de su amiga.

—Alice, ayúdame con esto— la pelinegra saltó presta a continuar el trabajo de su amigo y el joven salió detrás de la rubia.

— ¿Qué se traen esos dos? —cuestionó la joven Swan, suspicaz.

—No tengo idea, mejor cuéntame de Alec, ¿de verdad te gusta? — Isabella se mordió su labio en señal de indecisión, si había alguien con quien pudiera hablar esa era Alice, su espíritu era mucho más benévolo que el de Jacob o Rosalie y también más dulce, ella la entendería y la guiaría un poco.

Alice no había tenido experiencias gratas con el amor, a pesar de haber soñado con un amor profundo y maravilloso como el de sus padres, había cometido errores que la habían llevado a derramar muchas lágrimas y tener una muy mala opinión de las relaciones, sin embargo, después de varios años, terapias, su éxito en su carrera y sus amiga, podía soñar con un amor de nuevo.

—Creo que sí, Ally— la pelinegra volvió a chillar de emoción y comenzó a idealizar y soñar con una futura boda para su amiga y un hogar precioso con cinco hijos, Isabella la dejó parlotear todo lo que quisiera, le daba ternura y confirmaba el gran cariño que sabía su amiga sentía por ella.

Sólo en una ocasión había soñado con el matrimonio y con tener hijos, aunque los niños siempre se le hubieran dado fatal y los matrimonios se le hicieran un cliché, pero ya no más, si ella no podía soñar con aquello, dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera por ella.

Fuera del camerino el ambiente era completamente diferente, Rosalie y Jacob se encontraban a punto de estallar.

—Rosalie, ¿qué has hecho? — gruñía Jacob con su ira contenida.

—Tenía que hacerlo— contestó exasperada, el joven bufó.

—Sólo has hecho que el tipo se obsesionara más con ella, se preguntará por qué tanta reticencia a que se vean y por qué lo de la maldita orden de restricción— exclamó a punto de perder la compostura.

—No me hables así, no soy estúpida, sé que una orden de restricción no sería válida en este caso— gruñó la rubia.

—Tú no conoces a ese desgraciado, indagará, tiene recursos y se sabe hacer escuchar.

—Nosotros también tenemos recursos— terció la joven.

—No como los de él, jueces, abogados, investigadores, es dueño de unas de las transnacionales más grandes del país, a su lado nuestros únicos recursos son el directorio telefónico y unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo.

—Conozco a su madre— volvió al ataque.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir a acusarlo con su mami para que lo castigue sin ver la televisión un mes? No seas ilusa Rosalie, no hay nada en el mundo que Esme Cullen proteja más que a sus hijos— la muchacha mostró inseguridad por primera vez, ella, que siempre había conseguido lo que quería desde los tres años se estaba replanteando el poder que tenía frente a un hombre como Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Por suerte Angie está en París y no pudo hablar con ella, pero ese idiota amenazó a su recepcionista con volver todos los días hasta que la encontrara, sabes cómo es de nerviosa y le dirá hasta de qué color son sus pantis si la presiona lo suficiente.

Para desgracia de todos Jacob estaba seguro de eso también, y de igual forma, estaba seguro como el infierno de que Edward Cullen insistiría, el muy cabrón.

—Roguemos porque Angela se demore lo suficiente como para que se le pase el coraje a ese idiota y que nosotros estemos el suficiente tiempo en Milán para que no encuentre a Bella.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, Jacob se había dado cuenta de que Edward Cullen no había reconocido a Bella, sino se habría ido directamente a Forks y les hubiera exigido la información de su paradero a sus padres y no buscaría por Angela una cita.

Por suerte los días para la filmación del comercial en Milán comenzaban mañana y eso pondría tierra de por medio, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? La actitud de Rosalie sólo haría que el cromañón de Cullen se enfureciera y se obsesionara más, haría indagaciones y poco a poco iría descubriendo la verdad.

Que "ratonella", como él y su pandilla de idiotas solían llamar a su preciosa amiga, y la hermosa modelo de renombre, eran la misma persona.

"_Sobre mi cadáver la vuelve a la lastimar",_ fue el pensamiento de Jacob, además, ahora tenía a cuestas a Alec; el chico parecía legal, pero había algo en él que no le terminaba de gustar, mas si a Bella le gustaba, él poco podría hacer, su amiga era maravillosa, pero era demasiado cabezona para su propio bien.

— ¿Eres religiosa, Rose? — la pregunta de Jacob descolocó a Rosalie.

—No mucho, ¿por qué?

—Pues deberías buscar a una monja que rece por nosotros y para que Edward Cullen no llegue a Bella. — Rosalie hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió, entendiendo el lio que se había armado.

Detrás de ellos y oculto entre las sombras, una persona escuchaba la conversación de los amigos de la modelo.

"_Con que Edward Cullen, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"_ razonó mientras que una sonrisa malévola se instalaba en su rostro.

* * *

_Hi! Perdón dulzuras por la tardanza, pero la semana estuvo de locos, tarea, exámenes, trabajos, y mi promedio cayendo más y más, no sé cuándo podré actualizar otra vez pero espero no tardar demasiado._

_¿Cómo ven esto? ¿Está mejorando no?_

_Ya saben que no estoy segura de cuándo se reencontrarán estos dos, Edward y Bella, probablemente nunca, y es que así sucede a veces, la vida simplemente no coopera contigo, ya veremos qué pasa._

_Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos que alegran mi vida, lamento si no puedo contestarles, la razón ya se las di arribita._

_Ya me voy y las dejo disfrutar._

_Love always, An_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_*****¡NOTA**_** IMPORTANTE!*****

En una o dos ocasiones me han hecho el comentario de que les aburre cómo va la trama, porque no saben exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Bella y qué hizo Edward, quiero aclarar que en absoluto me molestan esos comentarios, por el contrario, los agradezco, siempre les pido sus opiniones, sean cuales sean.

Para dejar de lado las dudas, solo puedo decir esto: la historia está escrita, no puedo cambiarla ya, si les parece aburrida, no puedo obligarlas a leerla, si quieren que deje de publicar, lo haré, saben lo mucho que me esfuerzo por sobrellevar mi día a día con la escuela y otros asuntos personales, y si hago esto es porque amo escribir, es lo único a lo que me quiero dedicar y ustedes son mi mayor aliciente para continuar con ello.

Lo único que puedo hacer al respecto es tratar, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, de acelerar la actualización de la historia, para que no pase tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, pero tampoco quiero subir todos los capítulos y de repente no poder escribir más y dejarlas una larga temporada (como ya me ha ocurrido en otras historias), esa es la razón por la que escribo por adelantado los capítulos y actualizo después.

Como siempre, todo queda en ustedes, con un review, una palabra, yo sabré lo que piensan, porque también sé que a algunas les encanta la historia, solo quiero saber su opinión y dejar en claro algunas cosas, mis oídos y ojos están abiertos para saber lo que piensan, sin más, les dejo este capítulo que espero les agrade bastante.

Besos.

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

A pesar de lo que Jacob le había dicho, ahí se encontraba Rosalie, frente a la casa de los Cullen y a unas horas de irse a Milán.

—Rose cariño, qué gusto verte— la siempre afable Esme Cullen la recibió con una gran sonrisa, después de la conversación que habían tenido acerca de Bella se habían hecho más amigas, ahora la rubia joven conocía los viejos sueños de la madre de los Cullen, y ella comprendía un poco mejor la vida de Isabella en Forks.

—Esme, quiero hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante, es Bella— inmediatamente la dulce mujer se puso en guardia, a pesar de que les profesaba a ambas chicas un sincero cariño, sentía que había algo detrás de todo aquello, algo que incluso Rosalie desconocía y que podía dañar a sus hijos.

—Dime— la instó.

—Quiero que mantenga alejado a Edward de Bella y que si le pregunta, usted no le diga nada sobre ello— la petición descolocó a la mujer.

—No entiendo a que viene tu petición— para desagrado de Rosalie, tendría que explicarle más a fondo la situación.

—En los últimos días Edward ha estado presionando para ver a Bella, lo cual es imposible, he tenido que amenazarlo con una orden de restricción para que se mantuviera apartado, pero me temo que no lo haga y le pido encarecidamente que me ayude.

—Pero… ¡Rosalie! ¿Por qué quieres que Edward no vea a Bella? Te lo expliqué antes, ellos eran grandes amigos, Bella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en esta casa, incluso creí que terminarían juntos, no entiendo…— La joven cortó el discurso de la mujer.

—Su hijo arruinó la vida de Bella, él la lastimó y la humilló, es por eso que se fue hace tantos años, él es la razón principal para que mi amiga se mantenga lejos de sus padres y del lugar en que nació, ¡su hijo! — Esme estaba lívida, no podía creer lo que aquella muchachita le decía, ¿Edward? ¿Su tierno niño? Aquel que defendía a las ardillas del bosque de las manos traviesas de su hermano mayor, aquel que protegía con su vida a sus hermanos, aquel que le daba cartas con soles y girasoles y besaba tiernamente su mejilla cuando tenía el rostro cubierto de chocolate.

—Es imposible, lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¡Edward es incapaz de hacer aquello! — La incredulidad en las palabras de la mujer y su actitud claramente a la defensiva confirmaron lo que ella se negaba a creer y Jacob le había dicho, ella protegería a sus hijos, no la iba a ayudar.

—Lamento haber sido yo la que desenmascarara a su hijo, no le quito más su tiempo— se levantó estoicamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada hace más de media hora y salió sin esperar a que la despidiera, Rosalie no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdida.

Subió a su auto alquilado y condujo de vuelta al pueblo para tomar su avioneta al aeropuerto de Seattle, la joven rubia no sabía qué hacer, en su torpe intento por proteger a su mejor amiga, a la chica que consideraba su hermana y su familia desde hacía cinco años, había enredado todo más aun y la había puesto en un riesgo innecesario, trayendo viejos fantasmas del pasado e involucrando a más gente de la que hubiera querido, sólo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó al camión que cargaba madera dirigiéndose hacia ella, había tomado mal el camino y la colisión era inevitable, o chocaba de frente con el conductor que tocaba su bocina frenéticamente, o chocaba contra los arboles del bosque que rodeaba el camino, optó por lo que pensó más viable, dio un giro a su volante y el auto quedó incrustado entre los árboles antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento.

El transito en Forks se le hacía de lo más relajado para Emmett Cullen, había tan pocos habitantes que rara vez había un congestionamiento vehicular, no había bocinas sonando ni accidentes en las calles, pero ese día, algo había ocurrido, una hilera de al menos cinco autos estaba detenido en una de las calles que conectaba con la carretera dirigida hacia su casa y le impedía el paso.

Más por curiosidad que por molestia Emmett se bajó del auto para saber qué había ocurrido y si podía ayudar en algo, al cercarse se percató de que hasta la policía se encontraba ahí y justamente una ambulancia estaba llegando en ese momento.

Tuvo que hacerse camino entre las personas para poder hablar con el oficial y que desalojara el lugar para continuar su camino, pero cuando vio una rubia cabellera y un rostro de ángel manchado de sangre y siendo rescatada del auto que se encontraba destrozado, su corazón se detuvo.

Emmett no sabía lo que era el miedo, nunca lo tuvo cuando lo inyectaron por primera vez a los cinco años, no lo tuvo cuando bajó su primera colina en bicicleta a los siete, no cuando escaló los tres metros de un árbol, cuando practicaba un deporte extremo, no cuando invitó a salir a su primera novia a los catorce años, no cuando tuvo su primera relación sexual y se olvidó del preservativo, no cuando se peleaba con los chicos del instituto, no cuando se graduó y se mudó de la casa de sus padres, no cuando corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Seattle.

Su tamaño, su fuerza, su actitud, su carisma, su familia, su dinero, su seguridad en sí mismo, todo eso y más lo había protegido desde la infancia para no tenerle miedo a nada, pero ahí, frente a un auto despedazado y una chica inconsciente, se sintió morir, la sangre de sus venas so volvió solida y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, su rostro se volvió pálido, casi tanto como el de la chica que sostenían los camilleros.

Por primera vez en veintiséis años, Emmett Cullen sintió miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre la chica que ya se encontraba en una camilla lista para ser trasladada al hospital.

—Rose, preciosa niña, por favor, háblame, ¡Rose! — Un nudo más grande que una bola de boliche se iba formando en su garganta al sentir su mano fría y ver su rostro amoratado y cubierto de la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

—Señor, debemos llevarnos a la joven o morirá— ordenó el camillero, la sola mención de esa palabra le erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo.

— ¡No! Déjenme ir con ella, por favor— le suplicó al hombre con la voz rota de dolor.

— ¿Es pariente suyo? — El cerebro de Emmett comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, después de su aletargamiento.

Si decía que era su novio, lo más probable era que no le dejaran acercarse y le darían la información mínima, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que era su hermano, tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla, aun así como estaba.

—Soy su esposo— el compañero del camillero asintió y permitieron que el mayor de los Cullen subiera a la ambulancia con ellos.

Durante todo el camino no soltó su mano, a pesar de que los camilleros trabajaban sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica, no la soltaba.

Según lo que escuchaba y lo poco que recordaba de su curso de medicina, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, había estado perdiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre, tenía muchas fracturas y hasta era posible que tuviera una contusión en la cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar, vas a estar bien— rezaba como un mantra el joven, los paramédicos habían visto incantables veces la misma escena, sin embargo, había algo en la manera en que sostenía la mano de la chica, en su mirada, que los hacía sentir pena, mucha pena por aquel hombretón de casi dos metros y mucha masa muscular, en ese momento parecía más un niño perdido que el hombre que era.

Llegaron como un rayo al hospital de Forks donde lo separaron de su chica, conocía a Grace, la jefa de enfermeras del área de urgencias, una mujer implacable y además sabía que no era pariente de la chica, así que no le quedó más remedió que quedarse fuera en la sala de espera.

Corrió por los pasillos evitando a varias personas que le gritaban que no lo hiciera, pero estaba desesperado, debía encontrar a Carlisle, su padre la salvaría. Maldijo su suerte por interesarse más en ganar un montón de dinero que por continuar con el legado familiar y ser médico, él hubiera podido hacer algo, pero no, estaba ahí, desesperado corriendo por entre los pasillos para hallar a su padre.

—Papá— llegó sin aire y con la cara crispada por los nervios.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? — Carlisle Cullen nunca había visto en su vida a su hijo tan alterado, no era propio de su carácter.

—Sálvala, sálvala, sálvala— comenzó a pedirle frenéticamente, el hombre no entendía nada, ¿salvar a quién? ¿De qué?

—En urgencias, ve, rápido, sálvala— fue lo último que dijo antes de romper en llanto, el hombre no necesitó más, se aseguró de que el ataque de su hijo sólo fuera una acceso de nervios que pronto pasaría y salió rumbo a la sala de urgencias.

Reconoció de inmediato a la chica, Rosalie Hale, la amiga de Isabella Swan, era la única persona recién ingresada a emergencias, después Grace le confirmó que su hijo había llegado con la chica.

Después de que le dictaran el diagnostico y él mismo pudiera revisarla, ordenó todo.

—Preparen para cirugía— "_No te preocupes hijo, voy a salvarla"._

El aeropuerto de Milán era un caos total, gente iba y venía por todas partes, Bella no se había sentido así de perdida desde que llegara a Nueva York cuando tenía sólo dieciocho años.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Rosalie? Se suponía que debía estar allí, se lo había asegurado en la pequeña nota que había dejado en su apartamento, se había ido como a las cinco de la mañana por lo que podía notar y le había asegurado que la encontraría ahí.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y rogó porque fuera ella, pero era Alec, desde su cena su relación había avanzado, él le había pedido la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida y ganarse su confianza, ella había aceptado, por supuesto.

—Alec.

—_Hola preciosa, ¿aterrizaron bien?_ — su voz afable y coqueta la tranquilizó un poco.

—Rose no está, Jacob tiene una sesión fotográfica y no llega hasta dentro de dos días y estoy sola en el aeropuerto, no sé qué hacer, Rose es quien se encarga de hablar con los ejecutivos yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman, estoy desesperada— Alec, notando el tono nervioso de la chica se apresuró a calmarla.

—_Isa, tranquila, respira profundo_— Isabella hizo lo que le pedía aunque detestaba con toda su alma que la llamara Isa— _Ahora dime, ¿has intentado llamarla?_

—Veinte veces y no contesta— la morena comenzaba a sentirse más y más desamparada.

—_De acuerdo, sabes qué, iré a Milán_.

— ¿Qué? — La chica apenas podía creérselo.

—_Conozco a los productores y ejecutivos, sé manejarlos y todo lo relacionado con el comercial, yo podría ayudarte, Isa._

—Alec… ¿Harías eso por mí? —Bella apenas lo podía creer.

—_Haría eso y más por ti, baby_— aseguró el joven novio de la chica—_Toma tu equipaje, yo llamaré para que pasen por ti y te lleven a tu hotel, pediré que cambien la hora de la junta hasta que yo llegue, tomaré el primer vuelo a Milán._

—Alec, yo… No sé qué decir, eres increíble.

—_Te veré pronto, preciosa._

Después de cortar la llamada, Isabella hizo lo que el joven le dijo, tomó su equipaje y veinte minutos después un auto estaba afuera esperando por ella, en su camino al hotel sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

"_Rose, ¿dónde demonios estás?"._

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**NOTA**_

**Ok, en respuesta a todos sus comentarios que dejaron, esto es lo siguiente:**

**Hubo comentarios de todo tipo, en su mayoría, muchos me alegraron bastante, con respecto a los demás, se los he dicho siempre, agradezco TODOS los comentarios que me hacen, sean como sean.**

**Aclaro, NO dejaré de publicar, por el momento estaré publicando dos capítulos por fin de semana, así que este es el capítulo de hoy y mañana subiré el siguiente, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, si la historia ya no es de su agrado... Bueno, no puedo obligarlas a leer, yo seguiré subiendo capítulos para todas aquellas que me quieran leer y para quienes se unan.**

**Por si sienten que mis palabras son demasiado duras, quiere asegurarles que yo las adoro, a todas, a quienes me han colocado en favoritos, alertas y quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para comentar y ayudar a que esta historia progrese.**

**LAS AMO A TODAS y espero que el capítulo les agrade.**

* * *

**Capítulo once.**

"_Rosalie ha estado manteniendo contacto con Edward Cullen, organizando citas para encontrarse contigo y que se presente en cada desfile que tú realices, incluso Angela los ha estado ayudando"._

Las duras palabras de Alec aun rondaban la cabeza de Isabella Swan, no podía creer lo que le decía, ¿Rosalie?

"_Eso es imposible" _ le había asegurado la morena, con un sentimiento de pánico creciendo en su pecho más y más.

"_Baby, ¿dónde crees que está ahora? Está con él"_ Casi al instante la joven comenzó a hacer averiguaciones y llamadas, solo para encontrarse con la terrible decepción de que efectivamente Garrett la había trasladado al aeropuerto esa mañana, pero ella no había tomado el vuelo a Milán, sino a Seattle.

Bella sintió que su confianza era nuevamente partida en dos, ¿cómo había podido haberle hecho tal cosa?

Se sentía dolida, triste y muy decepcionada, Rosalie, su hermana del alma, la había traicionado. Los siguientes días los pasó en un estado de autómata que solo Alec con su frescura y energía podía contrarrestar.

Resultó ser que él era un excelente agente, se movía tan cómodamente en aquel ambiente que para la joven todo fue tan sencillo como sonreír, posar para la cámara junto a Félix y retirarse a su hotel para atormentarse con los felices recuerdos de su amistad con Rosalie, la pesadilla que representaba Edward Cullen y la traición de la primera.

Alec incluso se había encargado de hablar con su abogado y todos los patrocinadores de la joven modelo para hacerles saber que él estaría al frente de sus asuntos, ella no quería volver a saber nada de Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Lo más difícil había sido hablar con Alice.

—_Quiero hablar con Isabella en este instante_— exigía tan fuertemente a través de la bocina del teléfono que incluso cuando Alec intentaba que la modelo no escuchara, podía hacerlo.

—Ella está muy ocupada, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con la tarea de informarte la situación actual— contestó el joven tan pausadamente como pudo.

—_Y una mierda, sé que está ahí, quiero hablar con ella_— con un suspiro de frustración Isabella asintió hacia su novio quien le tendió el teléfono agradecido de no tener que lidiar con la loca fotógrafa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? — Contestó con voz fría y distante, poniendo alerta a la joven inmediatamente.

—_Eso mismo te pregunto, Bella, de repente este chico me habla y me dice que has terminado toda relación con Rosalie y que ahora él maneja tu carrera, ¿qué ocurrió?_ — Alice escuchó claramente el sollozo ahogado de su amiga, lo que la preocupó aun más, estaba a dos pasos de tomar el primer avión de Milán y descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No ha ocurrido nada, Alice, sólo que me he dado cuenta que Rosalie no es quién yo creía que era, si tú estás de su lado lo entiendo y si prefieres terminar nuestra relación también lo acepto, manda un correo a Alec para confirmar que nuestra participación juntas sigue en pie— con esas burocráticas palabras la chica terminó la llamada para derrumbarse en llanto en los brazos de su novio quien la consoló tiernamente.

Dos semanas después ambos jóvenes volvían de un arduo trabajo en Milán, el comercial estaba gravado y pronto se daría a conocer en un evento totalmente exclusivo y glamuroso, Bella estaba en la cúspide de su carrera profesional, pero de cualquier forma sentía su vida privada patas arriba.

Desde aquella llamada no había vuelto a hablar con Alice, como ella le había pedido mandó un correo a su novio confirmando que si le requerían para cualquier sesión futura ella no se negaría, sin embargo las palabras cortas y frías hicieron sentir a la chica aun peor.

De Rosalie no sabía nada y apenas podía escuchar su nombre sin soltarse a llorar, y según Alec le informaba, sus padres no habían mandado ningún correo desde que le informaran que pasarían un breve descanso en California.

Isabella se sentía tan terriblemente sola y estaba segura que sin la presencia de Alec, estaría por el suelo en ese preciso momento.

—Prepárate— le susurró en el oído mientras aferraba su mano posesivamente.

Como el joven lo había pronosticado y le había informado a la modelo, el aeropuerto estaba atestado de reporteros y paparazzis que buscaban unas palabras, una fotografía o un vistazo de la nueva pareja.

Isabella había resguardado tanto su vida privada, alejándose de las cámaras y la polémica, que la novedad de su relación con Alec Vulturi tenía a todos frenéticos, no era lo que la modelo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a alejarse de aquel hombre que le había dado tanto apoyo en las últimas semanas y quien la hacía sentir segura.

Después de sortear todas las cámaras y personas que impedían su paso, se subieron a la camioneta donde Garrett los esperaba, listo para marcharse del lugar.

Veinte minutos después Isabella ya se encontraba instalada en un hotel mientras que su comedido novio se encargaba de buscar una nueva residencia para la joven.

—Tranquila, baby, todo estará bien, yo lo arreglaré todo— con un beso en la frente el joven se retiraba de la habitación para dejar a la muchacha descansar y terminar de arreglar todo para que pudiera continuar con su vida.

Isabella estaba decidida a sacar a Rosalie de su vida sin dejarla explicarle la situación, y sin saber que la joven quien fuera su mejor amiga durante años, seguía convaleciente en el hospital central de Forks donde Carlisle Cullen y sobre todo, su hijo mayor, Emmett Cullen, cuidaban de ella.

—No entiendo por qué hace esto— refunfuñaba la joven rubia mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo dolía por los golpes del accidente.

Apenas tenía dos días de haber despertado después de casi morir y Esme Cullen no entendía la ansiedad de la chica por levantarse, y más por escapar de las atenciones de su hijo.

—Creo que él tampoco entiende por qué lo hace, querida— le contestó la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse para que pudiera tomar su insípida y desabrida comida.

Esme entendía a la perfección que aquella joven había robado el tierno corazón de su niño, era sólo cuestión de ver el cómo la miraba, como la adoración se traspasaba por cada uno de sus poros.

—Es ridículo que quiera permanecer aquí todo el día— bufó de nuevo la chica, estaba gruñona, y la mujer lo notaba, por lo que conocía a Rosalie, era un chica independiente, fuerte y decidida que no necesitaba que cuidarán de ella, su terquedad por querer a Emmett lejos de ella era demasiado grande.

Pero ella también sabía, porque su mismo hijo se lo había contado, el terrible sentimiento que había experimentado al encontrar a Rosalie medio muerta en la carretera, para él era un autentico milagro el que ella estuviera viva y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni un momento más de su vida.

Había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de un frívolo mundo en el que la ternura y la debilidad estaban fuera de todo el juego, era ella, una rubia chica de ojos azules quien lo había traído de vuelta a ese mundo que su madre también le había enseñado, un mundo donde podía ser débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo sin temor, para Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale era su fuerza y su debilidad, y por lo tanto, todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo.

—Así son todos los Cullen— bromeó Esme.

Rosalie se sentía incómoda, no sólo porque el maldito yeso en su pierna le picaba como el demonio, también porque recordaba vivamente su discusión con Esme minutos antes de su accidente y el por qué de ésta, para ella su hijo aun había destruido la vida de su mejor amiga y no quería tener nada que ver con él o sus hermanos, pero era tan difícil no poder estar agradecida con aquella dulce mujer y su excelente esposo.

— ¡He vuelto! — Anunció el gran hombretón que era Emmett, entrando sin apenas tocar, se veía radiante después de unas horas de descanso en una cama formal, un desayuno y un baño, y Rosalie apenas pudo soportarlo, detestaba ese irrefrenable deseo de besarlo que sentía cada vez que le miraba con esos ojos verdes, sólo para después golpearlo por su incansable sonrisa canalla.

—Podrías tocar al menos— le espetó molesta, el joven inmediatamente hizo su sonrisa pequeña y tímida de disculpa que derretía el corazón de la chica y sintió su sangre hervir.

Esme, divertida y complacida por la interacción de su hijo y la chica pasó a retirarse discretamente mientras Emmett no perdía de vista los azules ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Porque sí, él estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a Rosalie Hale, futura señora Cullen.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó con voz leve, tratando de que no se notara su desazón.

—Como la mierda, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta? — Ironizó la chica, sin percatarse de la increíble mirada de dolor con la que el joven escaneaba cada una de las heridas de Rosalie.

Al notar el intenso silencio, la joven rubia dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que le provocaba tantos sentimientos contrariados, y al ver la mirada que la dirigía, se quedó sin aliento.

Sólo en una ocasión había llegado a ver semejante mirada, cuando era una niña de tan sólo diez años y su padre la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras su madre yacía en un cama tendida de hospital, sedada para evitarle el sufrimiento que el dolor por el cáncer le provocaba.

Su padre había muerto un año después de aquello, a pesar de que había luchado, había tratado de superar y sobrellevar la pérdida por su bien, no lo logró.

—Lo siento tanto— susurró con voz rota Emmett, sin apartar su mirada aguada por las lágrimas de los ojos de ella.

Rosalie se preguntó cómo era capaz aquel semejante hombre de medir casi dos metros, tener los músculos de dos hombres, el rostro más perfecto que Adonis y los ojos más asombrosos del mundo, y aun así, parecer sólo un niño perdido y desamparado buscando la protección de un cálido abrazo.

Llevada por un impulso, la joven rubia alzó su dolorido brazo hacia el rostro del joven quien entendió su gesto inmediatamente y casi llevado como por un imán acercó su rostro hasta el tacto de la chica; cálido, dulce y todo lo que él necesitaba para sentirse dichoso.

Esme se apartó de la pequeña rendija de la puerta con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas por donde contemplaba el íntimo contacto entre los dos jóvenes. La mujer supo, y con toda la dicha de su corazón, que su hijo había encontrado a la persona indicada para él.

Sin embargo, y esto era algo que no la dejaba en paz, las palabras de su futura joven nuera la perseguían como un fantasma, ¿realmente su hijo Edward había sido capaz de arruinar y destruir la vida de Isabella Swan, cuando era más claro que el agua que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella?

¿Había sido capaz?

* * *

_¿Les gustó?_

_Love always, An._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo doce.**

Edward apenas podía creer lo que su hermano le decía, ¿acaso era una broma?

—Es imposible— continuaba repitiendo en un estado de shock mientras Emmett volvía a la carga.

—La misma Rosie me lo dijo— le aseguró su hermano mayor.

Por supuesto que podía creerlo, era el mismo nombre, pero… ¿Cómo la chica Swan y su ninfa misteriosa podían ser la misma persona?

—Y eso no es todo— continuó Emmett, _¿hay más?_ Pensó afligido el cobrizo.

—Te odia completamente— la declaración de su hermano lo dejó aun más estático, ¿me odia? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? — exteriorizó el joven.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó retóricamente una tintineante voz, entrando en ese momento por la puerta de la mansión Cullen, una Rosalie medio morada por los golpes que aun tenía y su pierna enyesada, el mayor de los jóvenes se precipitó sobre ella inmediatamente.

Esme, Carlisle y Jasper venían detrás de ella, los dos primeros sonrientes y el segundo con el rostro en blanco.

— ¿Te perece poco el haber arruinado su vida? — Le espetó la rubia con todo el odio de su corazón.

— ¿Arruinarle la vida? — _¿Pero de qué carajos habla esta chica?_, pensó el joven, cuidando de no utilizar ese vocabulario en presencia de su madre.

—Cariño, te lo dije, Edward no le hizo nada a Bella Swan— La tensión se apoderó del menor de los Cullen mientras Esme y Carlisle estaban atentos a la conversación de su hijo y su nuera.

—Edward, tengo que hablar contigo— anunció el joven rubio, dejando a una colérica Rosalie en manos de su hermano y sus padres, y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano en la tercera planta.

—Es cierto— le anunció el rubio a su hermano, Edward lo observaba como si hubiera comenzado a recitar una obra en alguna lengua muerta.

Pero el menor de los Cullen se veía tan seguro, tan angustiado por la situación, que comenzó a replantearse la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? "Ratonella Swan" ¿no te suena? —Pequeños flashazos de él y de la insignificante chica comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Edward no podía creer todo lo que había hecho, conforme más recordaba más se asustaba de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Se preguntó mientras se desplomaba en su antigua cama y comenzaba a querer arrancarse el cabello, como si con eso pudiera arrancar todos los recuerdos que estaban atormentando su mente.

—Lo siento, hermano— Jasper posó ligeramente su mano en su hombro y lo dejó a solas, consciente de la batalla que estaba llevando con sí mismo su hermano.

Las imágenes llegaban a su mente ya sin que las evocara, sólo llegaban y se asentaban, mezclándose con las imágenes que tenía ahora de ella, y lo que le hacía sentir.

Todo se repetía, una y otra vez; una pequeña chica de no más de dieciséis años entrando por la puerta del instituto de Forks, aferrando firmemente un libro de "cumbres borrascosas" contra su pecho, su coleta alta ondeando mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observando todo a su alrededor como si se encontrara en un mundo nuevo y maravilloso, y él, un perro desgraciado comenzando a marcarla como su próxima víctima, sus amigos se encargaban de hacer lo mismo con diferentes chicas, lo hacían todos los años con las nuevas, jugaban con ellas durante todo el año para después botarlas y comenzar de nuevo con otra al siguiente año.

El escenario cambiaba a la primera vez que la había visto en la biblioteca, con unos lentes que cubrían su cara la cual estaba enterrada en un grueso tomo de "orgullo y prejuicio".

La primera vez que le habló en clase de biología y cómo su mirada de cervatillo asustado le dio para reír el día entero.

La primera vez que la invitó a su casa, mojada hasta los huesos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La primera vez que la besó, ella había estado tan asustada que apenas había logrado abrir sus labios, pero Edward Cullen había estado seguro en ese momento que ya la tenía en sus manos.

Los siguientes meses a eso, cómo ella lo seguía a todas partes, fascinada por el chico.

La primera vez que le había hecho el amor, había sido en un prado que conocía y dónde sabía que no los descubrirían, cómo ella le había dicho "te amo" con su vocecita de niña y ojos grandes y brillantes.

Él sólo había atinado a acomodar uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y después la soltó para comenzar a vestirse y salir del lugar.

Después de eso todo había cambiado, sus amigos se habían burlado de él por permanecer casi dos años con la misma chica y Edward se había asegurado a sí mismo que todo eso cambiaría.

La despreció, la humilló, la despedazó completamente y cuando ella le había preguntado, o más bien exigido una explicación, él simplemente se carcajeó de ella, sujeto a su nueva conquista por la cintura y le espetó lo insignificante que era.

"_¿De verdad creíste que te quería, ratonella? Qué tonta eres, ¿cómo podría yo quererte? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Eres nada"_

Él podía ver ahora claramente cómo la mirada de ella en ese momento se iba transformando poco a poco de dolor a furia para terminar en un profundo odio.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a golpear todo lo que encontraba a su alcance.

Él ya ni siquiera recordaba a la chica que tenía a su lado en aquella ocasión, pero podía ver, casi como si la tuviera en frente de él, el odio profundo que le sentía.

Esa noche Edward Cullen no cenó, se encerró en su vieja habitación de adolescente y se dedicó a recordar cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido con Bella Swan, su ratoncito, su ninfa, la chica que lo odiaba.

No pudo dormir bien, su pesadilla se volvió a repetir pero ahora más macabra que antes. Ahora no veía a la chica mojada hasta los huesos que lo esperaba con adoración en la puerta de su casa, en su lugar estaba la chica herida que lo observaba con todo el odio de su ser, para después ver de frente a la ninfa en la que se había convertido y quien lo miraba con un odio aun mayor, estrujaba entre sus manos su muerto corazón y después lo arrojaba al piso.

"_Ni siquiera tu corazón me sirve, te odio Edward Cullen, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido"_

Y se volvía a alejar, se iba dejándolo vacio de nuevo, llevándose sus sonrisas de niña dulce, su cuerpo escultural, su amor, destruyendo su interior.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — gritaba a todo pulmón mientras su pesadilla continuaba.

—Edward, ya mi niño, ya— susurraba su madre, quien angustiada y alarmada por sus gritos había corrido hasta su habitación como cuando tenía cinco años y una pesadilla lo atormentaba.

— ¿Qué hice, mamá? ¿Qué hice? — Sollozaba el joven, rompiendo un poco el corazón de su madre.

—Todo se arreglará, cariño, ya verás— Esme continuaba consolándolo lo mejor que podía.

—Me odia, mamá, yo la lastimé tanto— continuaba él, confirmando las duras palabras de Rosalie.

—Dime, Edward, ¿tú la amas? — preguntó dulcemente su madre, ella estaba segura de que él la había amado, lo había visto en sus relucientes ojos adolescentes, cada vez que ella sonreía él prácticamente explotaba de emoción aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, cuando ella se movía él iba detrás de ella y cada vez que abandonaba la casa Cullen él flotaba de regreso a su habitación en una nube, pero parecía que su hijo no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Edward no sabía qué decir, ¿la amaba? Sus sentimientos de completa obsesión hacia la imagen de esa ninfa hermosa continuaban rebasando su entendimiento, pero era ahora, cuando podía relacionar a esa belleza extrema con las sonrisas pequeñas, los besos castos que le daba de improvisto y el tímido "te amo" después de aquella primera vez juntos, que estaba completamente seguro.

—Sí, mamá, la amo— confesó con un susurro, Esme Cullen casi salta de alegría.

—Entonces, lucha por ella— Edward no sabía si era el brillo casi pletórico en los ojos de su madre, su seguridad y convicción en su voz o simplemente porque sabía que ella lo amaba como sólo una madre sabe amar a un hijo que llevó dentro de su vientre, que sus ánimos volvieron a llegar a él.

—Lo haré— contestó con firmeza, su madre sonrió complacida, ese era su niño, el hijo que había criado ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se vistió y se arregló como últimamente no lo había hecho, se colocó unos pantalones desgastados y rotos, una camisa simple y su cazadora de cuero y se dispuso a convencer a su futura cuñada de que le dejara hablar con Bella, sólo una oportunidad, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al bajar las escaleras no se encontró con lo que esperaba, Rosalie gritaba a diestra y siniestra por un teléfono en la sala donde reposaba con su pierna enyesada mientras Emmett intentaba tranquilizarla un poco, una menuda chica de cabello negro a quien reconoció del desfile la miraba angustiada mientras su hermano la observaba babeando desde el otro lado de la sala, Esme y Carlisle se veían preocupados y a la expectativa.

Cuando la mirada de su madre se conectó con la suya, supo que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó a la defensiva, esperando porque la bomba explotara, ambas chicas apenas le dedicaron una mirada, al igual que sus hermanos.

—Hay problemas— susurró su madre mientras bajaba su mirada preocupada.

Edward sintió sus esperanzas correr lejos de él, quizá al lado de Isabella Swan, para que pudiera destrozarlas también, como él había destrozado su corazón.

* * *

_Hey, my beautiful girls, Bueno, como ya ha sido demasiado drama con el asunto de los comentarios no tan positivos (y porque no quiero disuadirlas de escribir lo que sea que piensen sobre mi historia) pasaremos a limitarnos a la publicación de capítulos._

_En este ya pueden saber un poco más sobre lo que pasó entre los chicos, pero la versión detallada se dará en unos cuantos capítulos más._

_¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó?_

_Recuerden que las amo y que sus reviews son toda la paga que yo tengo por estas locuras que hago con estos bellos personajes._

_Tenganle paciencia a Edward y a Bella, por fis._

_Love always, An_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

***NOTA***

**Como verán, subí un capítulo más este fin de semana porque es muy pequeño y además de transición, en el próximo ya veremos qué hacen las chicas, así que para que no me odien cuando vean que la próxima semana subo uno súper corto y no tan relevante, se los dejo hoy y la próxima semana veremos más.**

**Quiero darle también un saludo especial a una hermosa Elizabeth y namy33, sus comentarios me hicieron la noche y el resto de la semana, de verdad se los agradezco, son hermosas.**

**Y a todas mis lectoras también, son hermosas y las adoro.**

* * *

**Capítulo trece.**

—Hijo de puta— continuaba mascullando Rosalie mientras recibía más y más llamadas, tecleaba furiosamente en la computadora de Emmett y hacía muecas de dolor por su pierna.

Todos en la mansión Cullen estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía y decía, incluso de los intercambios silenciosos que mantenía con Alice de vez en vez.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme qué carajos está pasando? — Explotó Edward quien no paraba de caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, ni siquiera se preocupó por la mirada fulminante que le mandó su madre al escuchar su mal vocabulario.

Pero nadie contestó a su pregunta, sus padres porque no estaban del todo seguros de lo que ocurría, y sus hermanos porque no le prestaban mucha atención, al igual que las chicas.

Hacia unas horas Alice Brandon se había presentado en la casa de la familia después de recibir la noche anterior la llamada de su amiga, quien le informó del accidente que sufrió y dónde se encontraba, también las razones por las que lo había hecho.

La intuitiva muchacha supo que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo malo estaba siendo planeado y no era para beneficio de Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el primer avión que encontró para Seattle y condujo todo el camino hasta Forks, estaba exhausta y la mirada de Jasper Cullen la incomodaba, pero era más su preocupación por Bella que todo eso.

Rosalie estaba histérica, apenas podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido ya en menos de un mes, el mes que estuvo en ese maldito hospital por su torpeza.

Con la ayuda de Garrett, Angela y Jacob estaba encontrando toda la información y no le gustaba, ese hijo de puta Alec Vulturi estaba haciendo de las suyas, y en grande.

Había conseguido unos contratos muy jugosos, era cierto, pero también no muy prometedores para la imagen de Bella y por lo que ella misma los había rechazado, además de todo estaba cancelando contratos con empresas más pequeñas, entre ellas Angela y Alice, Jacob era intocable pero cada día estaba menos tiempo con Bella, mientras hacía todo eso, despilfarraba todo el dinero que su amiga había juntado en esos años, había comprado dos nuevas propiedades, había contratado indefinidamente un jet privado que tenía registrados más viajes de los que Bella había tenido que hacer, restaurantes caros y cargos a su tarjeta.

Rosalie veía cada una de las fotos que habían estado saliendo de ambos por la ciudad, como la pareja del momento, Bella se veía feliz en lo que cabía, pero era Alec el que parecía más complacido con todo aquello.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando?! — Explotó nuevamente Edward.

— ¡Cállate, que si esto está pasando es por tu culpa! — le gritó Rosalie, concentrándose en su trabajo de nuevo.

Le dolía el cuerpo como el demonio, se sentía cansada y muy enojada, pero Bella la necesitaba, había descubierto con creciente horror que ella no tenía ningún poder sobre los asuntos de la modelo, ese bastardo de Alec lo había arreglado todo muy bien.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a la carrera de su amiga? Él era su novio, o algo parecido, entonces ¿por qué quería afectarla de esa manera?

Había llamado varias veces a Bella, pero su teléfono privado había cambiado y no pensaba poner sobre aviso a ese cabrón para que infectara más en su contra a Bella.

—Necesito hablar con Rose a solas— anunció Alice, Carlisle y Esme inmediatamente se levantaron del sofá y salieron discretamente del lugar.

Esme con una mirada hizo que Jasper saliera del letargo en que Alice lo tenía sumido y saliera también, Rose con una sonrisa logró que Emmett siguiera a su hermano, pero Edward permaneció tozudamente en su lugar.

—Fuera— espetó molesta la rubia, pero Edward no movió ni un músculo. — Fuera— repitió la joven, dispuesta a sacar su frustración con el cobrizo.

—Edward, permítenos hablar a solas, es importante— pidió la pelinegra, un poco más tranquila que su amiga pero igualmente irritada, el joven las miró amenazante y salió enfurruñado de la sala.

Una vez solas y verificando que nadie las escuchaba, Alice habló.

—Bella confía en Alec, tenemos que hacer algo— la rubia asintió.

— ¿Pero qué? — Rosalie se sentía frustrada con la situación.

—Bella cree que la traicionaste y que ayudaste a Edward a estar cerca de ella, si le explicamos todo lo sucedido estoy segura que nos creerá y podremos desenmascarar a Alec Vulturi— concluyó Alice.

— ¿Alec Vulturi? —Entró preguntando Edward, furioso.

— ¡Fuera! — exclamó Rosalie, levantándose del sofá a pesar de su pierna.

—No, no me voy, quiero saber qué está ocurriendo y quiero saberlo ahora— espetó, tratando de recordar que su madre lo castraría si se atrevía a agredir a una mujer, y que su hermano lo mataría por lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

—Bien, siéntense— pidió Alice, tratando de controlar los ánimos, ella también se encontraba al borde de su paciencia y nadie quería ver a Alice Brandon molesta. Esto lo intuyeron ambos y se sentaron, lo más alejado posible el uno del otro.

—Alec es el novio de Bella— comenzó la pelinegra, ignorando la mueca de dolor del joven— Y desde el accidente ha estado manejando la carrera de Bella y poniéndola en nuestra contra aprovechando que no sabía nada del accidente de Rose y ella no podía comunicarse con nosotras, las razones las desconozco aun pero está arruinando a Bella completamente.

"_Maldito bastardo"_ pensaron ambos, Rosalie y Edward.

—Tenemos que hacer algo— aseguró Edward, ambas chicas bufaron, era lo mismo que ellas ya sabían y lo que habían estado tratando de hacer desde la madrugada.

—Gran conclusión Einstein, eso ya lo sabemos— comentó socarrona Rose— El problema es que no tenemos ninguna forma de hablar con ella, y si no hacemos algo puede ser ya muy tarde.

Los tres, Rose, Alice y Edward se sumieron en un mutismo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos; las chicas intentando encontrar la manera más rápida de llegar a Bella y Edward maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota y no haberse dado cuenta antes de su amor, de sus errores, también porque sabía que él ya la había lastimado demasiado y no iba a permitir que un hijo mal parido la lastimara de nuevo, no otra vez.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿reviews?_

_Love always, An_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_***NOTA***_

**Como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews, las alertas y los favoritos que me dan y le dan a esta historia, 101 reviews en el capítulo 13 y me siento eufórica, son las mejores lectoras del mundo, las amor, como ya saben.**

**La canción que va cantando Alice es I love it, de Icona pop.**

* * *

**Capítulo catorce.**

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone; I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care, I love it!_

Alice cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Emmett Cullen conducía su enorme Jeep de Forks hasta Seattle donde tomarían el próximo vuelo a Nueva York.

Después de mucho pensar y discutir sabían que no había mejor manera de arreglar las cosas que ir personalmente y hablar con Bella, era la única conclusión a la que había llegado Rosalie, pero nunca se imaginó lo complicado que sería.

Emmett se había negado rotundamente a dejarla viajar sola, Jasper no podía ya estar despegado de Alice y Edward simplemente había declarado que iría, sin opción a replica.

Ahora los cinco iban en el auto, con una alocada pelinegra al mando del sonido estéreo, Emmett no le prestaba atención por estar al pendiente de Rosalie y del camino, con los demás era otra historia.

Jasper estaba totalmente consciente de que la voz de la muchacha más que un canto, parecía el lamento de un gato siendo torturado, pero no era eso lo que le fascinaba, sino la energía, la inhibición que demostraba, la desfachatez que mostraban sus brillantes ojos topacios, simplemente lo tenía embrujado.

Rosalie, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado al ecléctico gusto musical de su amiga, Alice podría estar escuchando rock pesado o metal y pasar a baladas románticas en un segundo, y todas las cantaba con la misma alegría, además ella sabía de su historia con James, de cómo éste le había prohibido escuchar música de cualquier tipo, durante años su amiga se vio privada de esa parte de ella, la música, por eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ella entendía que era su manera de liberarse de su pasado, de levantarle su dedo medio a éste y continuar con su vida.

Edward, por su parte, estaba a punto de lanzar a Alice por la ventana o lanzarse él del auto en movimiento, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, una parte de sí le decía que ya era muy tarde para regresar e ir por su cuenta a Nueva York y que si le hacía algo a esa enana chillona lo más seguro era que Bella y Jasper lo despellejaran vivo, y no podía darse ese lujo, al menos no hasta que pudiera hablar con Bella.

"_Mi ninfa, mi ratoncita, por favor perdóname, por favor dame una oportunidad" _rogaba en su interior el cobrizo mientras intentaba ignorar los alaridos de la chica sentada en la parte delantera del auto y se concentraba en recordar todos los buenos momentos con su Bella.

Condujeron por muchas horas, tomaron un avión privado que había conseguido Emmett a última hora y ahora iban de camino hacia el nuevo apartamento de la muchacha, habían logrado conseguir la información por un muy buen contacto de Rosalie.

Garrett continuaba siendo su guardaespaldas personal, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alec por despedirlo y colocar a alguien de su confianza, y éste, como Rosalie, sabían que el muchacho novio de la modelo no era de fiar, se mantenía vigilante día y noche, Isabella era su responsabilidad.

Cuando la joven rubia le había llamado y él había sabido toda la historia, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, le había dado sin dudar la dirección de la muchacha y le había rogado porque arreglara las cosas y no la lastimara.

Se detuvieron frente a un portón grande, muy cerrado y que daba la apariencia de ser una correccional más que una casa, la joven Hale estuvo segura como el infierno de que Isabella no había elegido aquella casa.

—Esperen aquí— ordenó la joven rubia mientras su menuda amiga la ayudaba a bajar, Emmett y Jasper lo aceptaron, pero no así su hermano. — Dije que esperaran— repitió la muchacha, podía amar a Emmett Cullen con todo su corazón, pero su hermano era un dolor en el trasero.

Edward se dirigía decidido a sacar aunque fuera a rastras a esa mujer para que le dejara explicarse, rogaría, imploraría, hasta lloraría si era necesario, todo para obtener su perdón.

—Hermano— la voz de Emmett y su brazo lo detuvieron en su andar— No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— su hermano asintió, pero no retiro su brazo.

—Es mejor que ellas hablen primero— aconsejó Jasper, colocándose a su otro flanco para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

Las chicas se adelantaron y dejaron a los tres hombres atrás, Rosalie se presentó ante el hombre que vigilaba la puerta, podía estar con un yeso en su pierna y varios golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, pero su esencia no había cambiado y con una sola orden el hombrecillo las dejó entrar.

Caminaron por un jardín sin flores y sin vida, con el pasto casi quemado y demás, la casa era de piedra y bastante rustica, nada parecido al buen gusto y la calidez que Bella siempre buscaba en su hogar.

Con ayuda de Alice subió las escaleras grandes y atemorizantes, ¿cómo podía Bella vivir en semejante lugar? Debían sacarla de ahí.

Dentro de la casa, Isabella se sentía peor que nunca, ese mismo día había ido a una de sus sesiones fotográficas y muy vilmente le habían negado la entrada, la habían echado del lugar y cuando trató de aclarar la situación con Alec, él le había dicho fríamente que no se preocupara, que el contrato había sido anulado y que todo era por su bien, pero ella no lo creía así.

Cada día tenía menos trabajo, la campaña con Dior se había retrasado sin saber por qué, sus desfiles se hacían cada vez menos y no sabía nada de sus padres, la casa en la que vivía era horrible y casi no podía ver a Alec ya, dentro de su enorme e impersonal recamara Isabella se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

—Bella— Isabella se levantó abruptamente de la cama en la que se mantenía recostada y creyó estar soñando.

Era la voz más reconfórtate que había escuchado en casi un mes, pero la imagen se le hacía casi irreal.

Rosalie, parada frente a ella, con Alice a su lado, golpeada y con un yeso en su pierna izquierda.

— ¿Rose? — La joven se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la estrechó tan fuerte como su dolorido cuerpo le permitió.

Alice, junto a ellas, veía la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, observó cómo poco a poco Isabella rodeaba el cuerpo de su amiga y regresaba su abrazo, dejando correr libremente sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó la joven morena con voz rota.

—Oh, Bella— chilló Alice, comenzando a saltar llena de muchas emociones contenidas.

—Te lo explicaremos todo, cariño— le aseguró Rose, limpiando su rostro y tomando la mano de sus dos amigas, Alice y Bella se tomaron igualmente de las manos, al fin las tres estaban juntas de nuevo.

Isabella supo en su corazón y en su mente que algo estaba mal ahí, pero no entre ellas, todas esas semanas de dudas y tristezas se disipaban, algo le había pasado a su amiga, y si estaba dispuesta a aclararle las cosas, ella lo haría.

Después de unas lágrimas más y sin soltarse de las manos, Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a relatarle todo lo sucedido, desde sus platicas con Angela a larga distancia, su encuentro con Edward Cullen, su enfrentamiento con Esme y su posterior accidente, en ese punto se detuvo para medir la reacción de Bella y saber si era prudente seguir hablando.

Isabella estaba impasible, entendía que había habido un mal entendido, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, decepción, tristeza, furia, pena por ella misma.

— ¿Alec me mintió? — preguntó con voz contenida.

—Sí, Bella, ha estado manejando tus finanzas y tu carrera de la manera más corrupta y sucia, está acabando con todo— le aseguró Alice, una daga de dolor atravesó a la chica, no por él, sino por la traición, pareciera que nunca podía elegir bien.

—Pero lo vamos a desenmascarar, Bella, ese cabrón pagará por lo que ha estado haciendo— Rosalie sentía la furia corriendo por sus venas y sanando sus heridas, haría sufrir a ese maldito.

—Me da igual— declaró la muchacha, comenzando a sentir un letargo sobre todo su cuerpo.

—Hay algo más— comenzó Rosalie, su amiga la miró con una velada curiosidad. —Alguien estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en el hospital.

Bella, que conocía tan bien a Rosalie, aunque se hubiera atrevido a dudar de ella por un tiempo, reconoció un brillo especial en los hermosos ojos de su amiga, no la había visto tan radiante nunca, parecía que la muerte de sus padres a tan corta edad no la dejaba en paz, pero ahí estaba ella, exultando felicidad por los poros.

— ¿Quién? — Pero no fue Rosalie quien respondió, sino la estruendosa voz de Emmett Cullen que la buscaba.

— ¡Rosie! — Isabella se tensó de inmediato, reconocía esa voz, era la misma que escuchaba cuando solía estar en la casa de los Cullen, solo esperaba que no se confirmaran sus sospechas.

—Emmett, ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso todo el tiempo? — Como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico Isabella se levantó del lado de sus amigas y las vio con creciente pánico, Alice temiendo su reacción se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó por los hombros, Rosalie la veía entre preocupada y nerviosa, se levantó lentamente y también se acercó a ella, ¡cómo odiaba el jodido yeso!

— ¿Cullen? — susurró Bella y, como si los hubiera llamado, los dos jóvenes se presentaron en la entrada de la habitación, con sendas sonrisas y viendo hacia sus chicas.

— ¿Todo bien, chicas? — Preguntó el siempre afable Emmett, sonriendo como el niño pequeño que era en su interior.

Quería acercarse y abrazar a su Rose, pero una mirada fría de ella lo abstuvo de hacerlo, Jasper, siempre más reservado y atento a la situación, entendió que la mirada encolerizada de Alice no era buena señal.

—Hola, Bella, te ves bien— saludó el chico, intentando aligerar el ambiente, la chica estaba lívida, podían haber pasado cinco años, pero ella seguía sintiéndose ese pequeño ratón junto a aquel hombre enorme y extrovertido. _"Te amo, pero si Bella vuelve a desconfiar de mí, te mato Emmett Cullen"_, pensaba la rubia muchacha.

—Hola, Emmett— saludó la joven, aparentando una calma que no sentía— Jasper— saludó también al joven rubio.

—Bella— saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, entendiendo la incomodidad de la chica, realmente era hermosa, pero el joven se daba cuenta de que en realidad no había cambiado mucho.

—Les dijimos que esperaran afuera— habló Rosalie, intentando calmar su temperamento.

—Nos estaba volviendo loco— se quejó Emmett, haciendo un mohín que casi desarma a Rosalie, casi.

— ¿Quién? — se apresuró a preguntar Isabella, intuyendo la respuesta.

—Isabella— Como un instinto de preservación, la muchacha cerró fuertemente los ojos ante esa voz, la voz de sus sueños y pesadillas.

—No te acerques, Cullen— le amenazó la rubia, mientras Alice abrazaba a su morena amiga, quien parecía más vulnerable y pequeña que momentos antes, cuando la habían encontrado triste y sola en su habitación.

—Bella, por favor— suplicó el cobrizo, ignorando a la rubia y acercándose a su bonita morena.

Edward Cullen se sentía morir, podía notarlo, tan solo se encontraba a unos metros de ella, pero la sentía a miles de kilómetros, más inalcanzable que nunca, su ninfa y su pequeña niña, las dos en el mismo lugar, la misma persona.

—Vete— solo había sido un susurro, no el alarido de había dado Rosalie, pero se había escuchado más que éste.

—Bella, yo…— comenzó el joven, quien se había quedado pasmado en su lugar al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

—No— cortó ella lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, no quería escucharlo, no había nada que él pudiera decirle que reparara lo sucedido hace tantos años— Vete, no quiero verte nunca en mi vida, te odio Edward Cullen.

Y ahí estaba, su mayor pesadilla, Isabella Swan le había arrancado el corazón con esas simples palabras, "_Te odio Edward Cullen"_.

— ¿¡Qué carajos está pasando aquí?! — El grito que dio el joven Alec Vulturi al ver a Alice, Rosalie y los hermanos Cullen cortó el aire tenso que se había extendido por todo el lugar.

Como en alguna ocasión le habían hecho a él, Edward Cullen se dio la vuelta y sin medir su fuerza ni sus acciones, estampó su puño contra el rostro del joven Vulturi.

* * *

_Su encuentro, pequeño pero muy sustancial, ¿les gustó el golpe a Alec? ¿Qué opinan de los datos de la vida de Alice?_

_Les informo que no estoy segura de actualizar mañana, lo más probable es que busque un hueco entre mi caos de trabajos para escribir un poco y actualizar entre semana, pero como saben, nada es seguro, no saben cómo me gustaría poder pasar el día entero escribiendo y viviendo en FF, sin embargo no es posible, así que con todo el pesar de mi ser solo les puedo conceder estos momentos en mi fin de semana antes de que caiga muerta hasta el domingo por la tarde._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía**_

**No voy a cansarme de decírselos, son las mejores lectoras del mundo, las adoro como no tienen idea, sin su apoyo mis historias no serían lo que son en estos momentos.**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

**Capítulo quince.**

—Eres un inconsciente, un insensato, no puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante idiotez, ¿sabes en el lio que acabas de meter a todos? — Lo reprendía Jasper, mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Alice, ella lo había mandado ahí para que Edward pudiera cambiarse de ropa, limpiarse la sangre del rostro y curarse los golpes.

—Tenía que hacerlo— declaró el joven, mientras sentía su rostro cada vez más hinchado por los golpes.

A diferencia de él con aquel maquillista, Alec había dado pelea, se habían enzarzado en una pelea casi animal, Edward quería matarlo, días y días queriendo tomar al tipo del cuello y asfixiarlo hasta que no respirara más, por el simple hecho de salir en cada portada de cada revista de la mano de Bella, ponderándose como su novio. _"Hijo de puta"_, pensó el cobrizo.

Y por si fuera poco, se había atrevido a mentirle y a hacer un mal uso de los recursos de Bella, la había utilizado y le había mentido, pero se recordó que él no había hecho algo demasiado diferente unos años atrás, y lo odio más, él ya la había lastimado lo suficiente.

—Lo voy a destruir— le aseguró a su hermano menor, Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, pero con esta pelea solo le diste una ventaja más— su hermano bufó, no por nada Jasper se había convertido en uno de los abogados más reconocidos de Seattle.

—Lo quiero matar— Jasper volvió a negar, sabía que su hermano se estaba dejando cegar por los celos y el coraje que sentía, también, podía intuir, por el dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de Isabella Swan.

—Primero que nada tienes que cambiarte, Rosalie nos dirá qué podemos hacer después— desafortunadamente Edward sabía que su hermano tenía razón, estaba bajo las ordenes de la rubia amiga de su ninfa.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a mover cielo, mar y tierra para ver a Alec Vulturi comiendo mierda, además, tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Hola, Jane— saludó seductoramente una vez que respondieron del otro lado del teléfono.

En donde Isabella había estado viviendo por los últimos tiempos, ella veía cómo sus amigas revoloteaban de un lado para otro, guardando y buscando todo a su paso, Rosalie le había exigido los papeles de todos los acuerdos y contratos de su amiga a Alec, él chico intentó negarse, pero con la presencia amenazante de Emmett y la confirmación de la modelo, no le quedó más que ceder.

Rosalie se dispuso a hablar con todos los ejecutivos que era necesario, les comentó rápidamente lo de su accidente, los errores cometidos y se comprometió a resarcirlos, omitiendo ligeramente el fraude de Alec, después se encargaría de él.

—Todo está listo, tendremos unas semanas de locos, pero esto se arreglará, cariño— le aseguró, su rubia amiga, Isabella sólo podía asentir, aun se preguntaba si Edward Cullen había estado frente a ella, como nunca lo había visto, vulnerable, suplicante y tímido, y ella, ella le había dicho que lo odiaba, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Sin embargo, no se sentía mejor, lo había visto golpear furiosamente a Alec y ella lo único que quería era besarlo, su estúpido corazón seguía perteneciéndole, no podía hacer nada contra ello, lo odiaba y lo amaba.

—Quiero hablar con Bella— anunció Alec, entrando con el rostro amoratado y una camisa limpia de sangre.

—En tus sueños— espetó Emmett, alzándose en toda su altura y marcando sus músculos, Rosalie casi comienza a babear por aquel hombre, que era suyo.

—Está bien— anunció la morena, con su mismo tono bajo de voz que parecía resonar como un trueno a los oído de todos.

—Bella— objetó Rosalie, pero la chica negó y su amiga entendió que era su decisión, ayudada por Emmett la rubia salió de la habitación, Alice salió también dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al joven.

—Isa, por favor, no puedes creer en lo que sea que ella te haya dicho, es una mentira baby, sabes que yo te quiero, jamás te haría algo así, debes creerme— el joven comenzaba a balbucear, pero Isabella había dejado de escuchar todo lo que le decía.

—Alec— Cortó su perorata— En primer lugar, nunca me ha gustado que me digas Isa, ni baby, sí le creo, le creo porque ella es como mi hermana y está herida, no puedes fingir eso, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, las pruebas en tu contra son irrefutables y sí, te demandaré, y otra cosa— estaba preparada— Yo no te quiero, creo que eres un chico muy encantador que supo jugar sus cartas y su suerte, pero nunca te he querido, agradezco el apoyo que me diste en su momento, pero eso es todo.

Isabella se levantó en toda su belleza adquirida e inherente.

—Debes desalojar el lugar lo antes posible, voy a venderlo, espera la llamada de mis abogados— estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando la risa cínica del chico la dejó congelada en su lugar.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él, no es así? De Edward Cullen— Su risa cínica de nuevo— Pobre e ingenua Bella, queriendo a un hombre que solo se fija en ti por la fama que has creado, sé lo que ha hecho por contactar contigo, sin tener idea de que eras tú la misma chica que salió de un pequeño pueblucho y que jugó con ella.

La modelo se tensó, sintió el odio recorriendo sus entrañas, odio por ese joven que desconocía, y por Edward Cullen, él la había hecho vulnerable ante personas como Alec, él le había dado una debilidad y lo detestaba por ello.

—Espero que hayas juntado una buena cantidad de dinero, porque este jueguito te saldrá muy caro— la chica salió con su dignidad casi intacta, su burla por su pasado no podía dejar de lastimarla.

En menos de tres horas todo estaba empacado y listo para ser llevado de vuelta, afortunadamente Garrett había contactado con la inmobiliaria que había puesto en venta el apartamento de las jóvenes y había detenido la compra de éste.

Las muchachas podían volver a su hogar, lo cual alegraba enormemente a Isabella, no quería incomodar a Alice, a pesar de que no tenía problemas en conseguir un apartamento tan sofisticado como el de sus amigas, prefería usar su dinero en su estudio y demás cosas, por lo tanto, su apartamento no era tan grande y entre las dos chicas tenían bastantes pertenencias.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Rosalie— le advirtió la joven morena, viendo disimuladamente a Emmett, quien iba en la parte delantera de la camioneta donde Garrett conducía satisfecho de ver a las tres jóvenes unidas de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Bells— la rubia entendió que se refería a la presencia de los Cullen ahí.

—Por ahora, iremos a casa— le aseguró la morena a su amiga, provocando unas cuantas lágrimas en ella por primera vez.

—Al fin— suspiró Alice, mientras las tres chicas se abrazaban con cariño.

Mientras Garrett sonreía feliz, Emmett se preguntaba qué haría su hermano ahora, él tampoco sabía la historia completa, solo recordaba a una pequeña niña tímida que había salido corriendo de su casa una tarde con los ojos llorosos, pero también recordaba a su hermano menor sonriendo como baboso por algún detalle de una chica.

"_Rayos, Edward, ¿qué tanto la jodiste?"_, pensaba con preocupación el mayor de los Cullen.

* * *

_Cortito, es como una pequeña continuación del capítulo anterior, espero nos veamos pronto, no quise esperar entre semana porque sabía que no podría y además con lo pequeño que es estoy segura que no me perdonarían, yo no lo haría._

_¿Les agradó? Les informo que dentro de unos capítulos más se sabrá toda la historia de este par, así que estén atentas._

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

***Atención***

**Como siempre lo hago y lo haré, les agradezco el increíble apoyo que me han demostrado durante todo este tiempo, estamos a nada de lo que estuvieron esperando tanto tiempo, también su infinita paciencia la aprecio de verdad.**

**Les comento que la próxima actualización sería hasta el domingo pues mañana sábado es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y no estaré disponible, espero que comprendan la situación y que disculpen si ay algún error pues apenas tuve tiempo de checar que fuera el capítulo correcto, igualmente espero que les guste.**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

Todo el caos se desataba en el pequeño estudio de Alice Brandon, los ejecutivos de los contratos que Alec había estado manejando habían accedido a las peticiones de Rosalie y ahora se encontraban realizando a marchas forzadas fotografías y promocionales que deberían haber salido semanas atrás.

Isabella se encontraba confusa y cansada, pero agradecía al cielo que tuviera a sus amigas con ella; Rosalie se sentía frustrada y dolorida, lo único bueno de todo ello era haber arreglado, solucionado los problemas de Bella y recuperar su amistad, y ahora también tenía a Emmett, que no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento.

—Creo que esa fue la última de este día— suspiró la menuda pelinegra con cansancio pero satisfacción, eran las doce de la noche y apenas podía mantenerse en pie sobre sus enormes tacones.

—Rosie, no te hace bien agotarte de esta manera— terció el mayor de los Cullen, que observaba a las tres exhaustas chicas.

—Estoy bien, Emmett, no tenemos tiempo para quejumbrosas— aseguró la chica, tratando de controlar su tono tierno frente a sus amigas.

Alice quería saltar de la emoción al ver a los jóvenes interactuando, por otra parte, Isabella los ignoraba diplomáticamente, con toda la locura que se les vino encima, las chicas no pudieron aclarar las cosas, se habían dado tiempo tácitamente pero se debían una seria conversación.

Para la joven modelo, el supuesto novio de su mejor amiga era un vago recuerdo, a su mente acudían imágenes de un joven enorme con sonrisa socarrona y ojos burlones que la veían temblando muerta de miedo, pero también recordaba el firme brazo de un joven cobrizo sobre su cintura y su voz fría presentándola como Isabella Swan, a secas, ni siquiera había podido darle la connotación de amiga, era demasiado poca cosa para ese entonces.

Esos eran los pensamientos que acechaban y torturaban a la morena, acciones y palabras contrariadas, con sus acciones Edward siempre había demostrado sentir algo verdadero por ella, pero eran sus palabras frías y desprovistas de sentimientos lo que la hacían dudar, todos eran recuerdos envueltos en su amor y odio por el muchacho que le rompiera el corazón en una ocasión, y a estos se les sumaba la perfecta imagen de un Edward mucho más maduro, más hombre y más hermoso que nunca, con una mirada dolorosamente suplicante, y ella, diciéndole palabras malditas llenas de odio y rencor.

—Bella, es hora de ir a casa— la sacó de sus pensamientos su rubia amiga, que la veía con preocupación, el maquillaje apenas cubría las ojeras que tenía debido al mal sueño y las excesivas horas de trabajo.

La morena solo pudo asentir y dejarse guiar por sus amigas que le ayudaron a cambiarse y a desmaquillarse, para colmo de males Jacob había desaparecido, desde su regreso de Milán no lo había vuelto a ver.

—Rose, ¿has visto a Jake? — la rubia se tensó ante la pregunta de su amiga, la verdad era que no quería hablar con el chico, temía lo que pudiera decirle, de una u otra forma sabía que Jacob había tenido razón en muchas cosas, y la joven no estaba preparada para tener esa conversación con el mejor amigo de Isabella.

—No desde antes de mi accidente— la muchacha asintió y suspiró.

Su actitud en Milán la había desconcertado un poco, ahora entendía que se debía a su desconfianza con Alec, pero por ese entonces había estado tan deprimida por la supuesta traición de Rosalie que no le había prestado mucha atención. Después, con las artimañas de Alec sobre su carrera y ella inmersa en sí misma, se había olvidado por completo de su mejor amigo.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada las chicas estaban de regreso en su apartamento, como Emmett no quería dejar sola a Rosalie en la gran manzana, Alice le había ofrecido su apartamento, ella podría quedarse con sus amigas, además de que sabía que las chicas tendrían pronto una confrontación y no quería estar alejada de ellas por nada del mundo.

—Muy bien, Rosalie Hale, escupe—Isabella trató de sonar lo más relajada posible, aunque en su interior estuviera muerta de nervios por lo que su amiga tuviera que decirle.

Las tres chicas, en pijamas cómodas, la joven rubia tan cómoda como su yeso en la pierna se lo permitía, y apertrechadas en la inmensa cama de Isabella, se prepararon para lo que venía.

—Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente…— Comenzó la joven, con un nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar recordar cada pensamiento que tuvo en aquel momento en el que creyó que moriría. Su infancia, los años hermosos al lado de sus padres, la sonrisas cálidas de su hermosa madre, los besos tiernos de su padre; la muerte de ambos, su soledad después de esto, su férrea lucha contra la sociedad que trataba de aplastarla, su encuentro con una pequeña chica de ojos y cabello marrón preciosa, su éxito, su amistad, su encuentro con una menuda duende pelinegra, los padres de su mejor amiga quienes no dudaron en adoptarla como una hija más, y por último, unos ojos verdes chispeantes y cálidos, y después… Todo negro. — No sabía qué había ocurrido, solo me encontré con Emmett Cullen vigilando por mí día y noche, su madre iba y cuidaba de mí como no lo hizo nadie desde la muerte de mis padres, Carlisle Cullen vigilando que mi recuperación fuera optima, todos, fue abrumador y me asusté como el infierno, y un día… Lo miré a los ojos después de preguntarle por enésima vez por qué hacía todo eso y lo supe… Lo amaba.

Alice se encontraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mordía fieramente su labio tratando de contener el llanto ante la posibilidad de haber podido perder a su amiga; durante esas semanas en las que Isabella se alejó de ella y nadie sabía nada de Rosalie, Alice Brandon se sintió miserable y sola como hacía años no lo hacía, no desde que se vio liberada del yugo asfixiante de James, y no sabía qué hacer.

Isabella no sabía qué decir, todo le parecía un tanto bizarro, podía entender que su amiga cayera sin opción alguna ante los encantos de un Cullen, ella misma lo había hecho, pero la confusión que le provocaban sus sentimientos, junto con la canallada de Alec, aunado al casi perder a su mejor amiga, la tenían a punto de explotar.

—No sé qué decirte, Rose— la chica lloraba sin tapujos, se sentía feliz, demasiado dichosa, tanto que ni siquiera su estúpida pierna enyesada le molestaba del todo, lo único que podía opacar su felicidad era que su amiga no la apoyara, una palabra de Isabella Swan y ella sería miserable.

—Oh, Bella, por favor, solo dime que eres feliz por mí y que me apoyas, es lo único que necesito— la modelo parpadeo atónita.

— ¿Crees que no estoy feliz por ti, Rose? — la duda en el rostro de su amiga le dijo que así lo creía— Estoy absolutamente feliz por ti y por supuesto que te apoyo, pero todo es un poco… abrumador, eso es todo— la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de la joven que consideraba su hermana, la conocía, sabía que le diría aquello, pero escucharlo de su propia boca, era lo único que esperaba.

—Gracias, Bella, gracias— Alice saltó al ver a sus amigas unidas, como debía ser, pudo observar en los ojos de Isabella su confusión y lo perdida que se sentía, pero tenía un plan, y para que todo eso resultara, para aflicción de sus nervios, necesitaba a Jasper Cullen.

La pelinegra hizo un gemido de angustia, el chico la ponía al límite de un momento a otro, y eso la asustaba, y mucho.

En el apartamento de la pequeña joven Brandon, se reunían los tres hombres de más de metro ochenta, Jasper se fascinaba con cada pequeño detalle que lograba capturar del lugar donde vivía su chica, para el joven rubio Alice Brandon ya era suya.

— ¿No podíamos ir a un hotel simplemente? — Se quejaba Edward Cullen, mientras trataba de acomodarse en el sofá de la muchacha.

—Deja de quejarte como nena y mejor cuéntanos lo que querías decirnos— el cobrizo se levantó de su lugar como impulsado por un resorte, esa tarde, intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ir hasta el apartamento de Isabella y encadenarla hasta que lo escuchara y le permitiera resarcir sus errores del pasado, se reunió con Jane Vulturi.

—Ya tengo las pruebas en contra de Alec Vulturi— sus hermanos miraron atónitos al joven, los tres habían puesto todos sus esfuerzos e influencias para desprestigiar y acabar con Vulturi, pero el muy desgraciado se había resguardado en un amparo y sobre el documento que Bella había firmado dando el manejo de su carrera, el muy maldito había tenido a los hermanos Cullen con las manos atadas, pero ya no más.

— ¿Cómo? — Jasper había estado indagado durante horas para poder hacer algo, lo que fuera.

—Muy fácil, tiene una hermana tonta y manipulable, una simple amenaza sobre su cabeza y cantó como un débil pajarito, al parece el muy tonto creyó que podría poner a Jane en la cúspide del modelaje usando los contratos de…— su voz se ahogo un poco al nombrarla— Bella. Con lo que no contaban era con el poco talento de Jane y con que nosotros apareceríamos, creían que en el peor de los casos tendrían una demanda que ganarían bajo el amparo de ese jodido papel que firmó. — terminó bufando y con un sabor agridulce de victoria.

"_Yo te cuido, mi ninfa, ¿lo ves, mi pequeño ratoncito? Ningún hijo de puta va a lastimarte de nuevo, ni siquiera yo, antes me corto las pelotas"._

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre Isabella Swan y tú? — Le preguntó su hermano mayor al cobrizo sin filtros, justo como él acostumbraba.

Con una vergüenza que le revolvía las entrañas, Edward bajó el rostro y negó, Jasper sabía parte de la historia porque había estado más cerca de su hermano, mientras que Emmett se revelaba en contra de su padre y dejaba la escuela de medicina, su hermano estaba al lado de Isabella.

—La lastimé, la traté como una basura cuando la única basura era yo, fui un completo idiota cuando lo único que ella hacía era quererme, yo… Estaba enamorado, pero estaba más preocupado por las jodidas apariencias que por darme cuenta de eso, no la culpo por odiarme— concluyó rápidamente, aceptando con todo el dolor de su corazón que su ninfa lo despreciara.

—Eres un idiota— aceptó su hermano, el joven cobrizo asintió, aceptando su culpa. — Quiero toda la historia, y no omitas nada, si voy a ayudarte, quiero la verdad.

Al alzar su rostro el joven Cullen vio en la mirada de su hermano la determinación a ayudarlo, Jasper tenía la misma expresión.

—Quiero toda la historia, Isabella Marie Swan, cada detalle de lo que pasó entre tú y Cullen, no más secretos— sentenció Rosalie Hale, quien a pesar de los golpes y moretones conservaba esa belleza fatalista que la caracterizaba, un brillo demoniaco en la mirada de Alice le confirmaba que no importaba lo que hiciera, no saldría de aquel lugar sin decirles todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que había ocurrido hacía tantos años.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Isabella Swan se dispuso a desenterrar todo el pasado, ese pasado que la atormentaba.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

***Nota***

**Hola, hermosas, como ya es costumbre les agradezco los reviews, alertas y favoritos que no llegan cada capítulo, en verdad lo aprecio con todo mi corazón.**

**Por fin, como lo prometí y por su infinita paciencia, les traigo la historia completa y detallada de lo que ocurrió, si resulta que no les gustó... El próximo lo compensará, lo prometo. No saben lo que me costó sacar este capítulo, pero al fin está aquí, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que...**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete.**

—Tenía dieciséis años, recién entraba al instituto de Forks, yo había nacido y crecido en ese pequeño pueblo, y nunca había visto a nadie parecido a ellos, los Cullen— comenzó a relatar Isabella, perdiéndose poco a poco en sus recuerdos.

—Lo vi por primera vez en mi clase de biología, yo era un año menor que él pero iba avanzada en algunos cursos, él entró a mitad de semestre y tenía que ser mi compañero, yo casi me desmayo al verlo, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y de su belleza casi irreal— Isabella podía recordar cada minuto, cada gesto, incluso parecía que su aroma seguía impregnado en el aire. —Yo hice caso omiso de todos los chismes, por lo general en Forks no pasa nada trascendental muy a menudo y su llegada en verdad era un cambio, pero no fue hasta que lo tuve frente a mí que entendí a qué se referían— Isabella se veía cada vez más y más inmersa en sus recuerdos mientras relataba todo lo que ocurrió hacía cinco años.

—Tú estás lejos, rebelándote ante papá y mamá, Jasper era menor que yo y no podía salir tan a menudo conmigo— Edward rememoraba cada uno de los tediosos días en los que se vio sumido cuando su hermano se fue a la universidad— Comencé a juntarme con estos tipos que apenas recuerdo, era una banda de buscapleitos y abusones que se divertían a costa de los demás, me parecían divertidos y debido a la popularidad que causamos en el pueblo no tardaron en buscarme— Después de todos esos años, Edward realmente lamentaba el haber aceptado estar junto a ellos— Tenían este juego de buscar entre las chicas de primero una presa fácil con la que jugar por un tiempo para luego desechar, a mi me parecía divertido, especialmente porque las chicas caían con una facilidad impresionante ante mí.

—Eras un jodido idiota— Aseveró Emmett, sin la posibilidad de reprocharle nada, él tampoco había actuado de la manera más correcta frente a las chicas, ya no se diga de Jasper.

—Sí, y un día me encontré con ella, era preciosa, Emmett, pero yo solo podía ver en ella a la presa que se avecinaba, no me imaginaba que yo caería en mis propios juegos— Se lamentó el joven cobrizo, quien no podía apenarse más por su pasado.

—Un día me invitó a su casa— recordó Isabella, después de darles una detallada descripción de la imagen que tenía de Edward Cullen y sus sentimientos hacia él— Me sentía como en una nube, hablábamos poco en clase y nada por los pasillos, pero ese día… Me sonrió y me invitó esa tarde a estudiar, creo que sólo atiné a sacudir mi cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que me torcí el cuello. Se soltó el mismísimo diluvio aquella noche en Forks, pero no me importó, me puse mis botas de montaña, me escapé de mis padres y corrí por el bosque durante casi una hora hasta que di con la casa, creo que mi sonrisa era tan grande cuando llegué que espanté a Esme.

Sus amigas rieron un poco, aprovechando espabilar un poco sus sentidos, nunca habían escuchado a Isabella hablando de aquella manera, tan soñadora, tan alegre… Tan enamorada.

—Recuerdo ese día— saltó Emmett, cuando Edward hizo mención de aquella primera tarde— Mamá se sorprendió tanto que se quedó en shock cuando la vio, casi me rompo una costilla de la risa que me dio verla— su hermano gruñó ante la mención de la burla, pero sabía que Emmett era así.

—No hice nada más que buscar por más de dos horas algo con lo que pudiera mofarme después, pero a cada minuto encontraba un detalle más y más adorable, estaba siendo un completo marica con esa chiquilla y me sentía estúpido por ello— la voz de Edward destilaba aquella frustración que sentía cuando joven, aunque ahora su frustración fuera dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia sí mismo.

—Me sentía tan nerviosa y cohibida— los ojos de Bella brillaban ante las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza— Él sólo estaba a mi lado, observándome mientras yo repetía una y otra vez las lecciones de biología, llegó un punto en el que temblaba tanto por frío como por los nervios que él me levantó del suelo en donde nos habíamos acomodado, me metió al baño de su habitación con una camiseta suya limpia y unos pantalones largos mientras se llevaba mi ropa para secarla, cuando salí me envolvió en una gruesa frazada y continuó observándome por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al final del día, cuando regresaba a mi casa…— una oscuridad se cernió sobre sus facciones.

—Le dije que si le decía a alguien que ella estuvo aquella noche en mi casa lo negaría y la acusaría de mentirosa, después le cerré la puerta en la cara— continuó con desprecio, el joven solo podía sentir odio hacia aquel chiquillo que era él mismo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritaron ambas chicas cuando Isabella terminó, una triste sonrisa se colocó en sus labios adivinando la reacción natural de sus amigas, todo hubiera sido tan distinto si ellas hubieran estado a su lado en aquel momento, pero no fue así, ella era "ratonella" y sus únicos amigos eran los libros viejos y desgastados que aún conservaba en cajas.

—Qué idiota— acordaron ambos hermanos, observando cómo el cobrizo se retorcía ante sus recuerdos.

—Después de eso, como una semana o algo así…— Prosiguió, sabiendo que era mejor no detenerse o no podría continuar con aquel relato.

—Me besó— susurró Isabella, sintiendo aun los suaves y cálidos labios del muchachito que la había pescado hasta el viejo armario del conserje y la había encerrado con él dentro.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? — Preguntó Alice, hipnotizada con la historia de su amiga, Rosalie podía imaginarse cuál sería la respuesta de su amiga.

— ¿Qué podía haber hecho, Alice? Ya estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen— suspiró la morena con pesar, pero sin admitir que aun seguía estándolo.

—Después de aquello— Edward pensaba en los días en que creyó estar cayendo sin esperanzas de salvarse de su amor por Isabella Swan— La arrastraba conmigo a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera besarla, la llevaba a casa, compartíamos miradas furtivas cada cuanto, sin embargo…— su voz se perdió de intensidad en ese punto.

—Siempre insistía en que nadie debía saber de lo nuestro—En este punto Isabella no podía ocultar su rencor, ahora que tenía plena consciencia de por qué él lo quería así— Sus amigos lo sabían y se burlaban de él, yo creía que era normal que entre ellos se molestaran, así se comportan los chicos, ahora sé que se burlaban de él por estar con "ratonella".

— ¿"Ratonella"? — Cuestionó Rosalie, sintiendo la hiel quemar sus entrañas, "_bastardo"_, maldecía en su cabeza a Edward Cullen.

—Era un apodo que tenía desde siempre, porque no tenía amigos y pasaba todo mi tiempo leyendo o en la biblioteca, la verdad no me importaba— Y era cierto, nunca le afectó el estúpido apodo que le habían dado desde que tenía once años, pero el día en que lo escuchó de los labios de Edward Cullen, se sintió morir.

—Continuamos con nuestra relación furtiva durante dos años, hasta el día de mi graduación— Edward cuidó de no mencionar aquella tarde en el prado donde le arrebató su virginidad a esa chica que estaba enamorada de él y que él también amaba, pero nunca supo reconocerlo, al menos, no en el momento correcto— Los chicos me molestaban cada día más, especialmente porque ya no me reunía con ellos como antes, no porque les agradara especialmente, solo necesitaban mi dinero para alcohol y otras cosas. Comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que yo salía con Isabella y poco a poco los círculos de la escuela se cerraban para mí, la presión hizo mella en mí a pesar de que pronto me iría de esa escuela de mierda.

—Te alejaste de ella— El tono serio de su hermano mayor solo podía hacerlo sentir más avergonzado de lo idiota que había sido. Edward asintió.

—Estaba distante, frío, no había vuelto a ir a su casa en varios días, temía que mi confesión de amor lo hubiera alejado de mí, sobre todo porque él no me dijo "te amo" también— A diferencia de Edward, Bella les había confesado a sus amigas que él había sido el primero y el último en su vida, al menos en algo tan íntimo como su sexualidad.

No le daba vergüenza decirlo, se había entregado con amor y sin presiones, todo había sido perfecto, aunque guardó los detalles que solo se quedarían en su memoria, como los besos tiernos con los que había limpiado sus lágrimas cuando el dolor en ese justo momento en que sus cuerpos se habían unido llegó a ella, el brillo que ella encontró en los ojos verdes de él, cómo su gesto en respuesta a su tímido "te amo" le había dejado un sabor amargo y dulce a partes iguales, su temor por haber quedado embarazada días después, aunque esto no fue más que una falsa alarma.

— ¿No te buscó más? — preguntó con incredulidad la pelinegra, que sentía su causa perdida.

—No, por supuesto que me buscó— El dolor agitando el pecho de la morena casi la deja sin respiración— Me citó a las afueras de la ciudad, el último día de clases.

— ¿Y no apareció? — Infirió Rosalie, tenía unas ansias asesinas de ir tras su "cuñadito" y castrarlo.

—Sí, sí apareció, junto con toda su pandilla, ebrios hasta decir basta y él… sujetando por la cintura a Jessica Stanley. — el gritó ahogado le hubiera dado mucho gracias a Isabella si no sintiera aquel viejo dolor volver a ella como si hubiera ocurrido todo aquello un día antes, no hace cinco años, se sentía desfallecer, tan pequeña e insignificante.

—Estaba harto de ser el hazmerreír de todos, de que me señalaran por los pasillos, de sus ojos dulces buscándome entre clases, de su mirada dolida por mi silencio, de las preguntas de Esme por Isabella, de todo, así que ese día, no lo pensé… Le dije el lugar y la hora y me aseguré de estar lo suficientemente ebrio y con una chica lo bastante tonta como para que se me colgara al cuello y no me dejara ni respirar. — Jasper y Emmett veían venir lo peor, el tiro de gracia para aquel amor que supuestamente Isabella Swan sintió por su hermano.

—Todo era demasiado grotesco, tan diferente de la bruma rosa que siempre me rodeaba a mí, especialmente cuando se trataba de Edward— su nombre laceró su garganta provocando más lágrimas— Lo encontré tomado, besándose con esa chica, le pedí que me explicara todo aquello, yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar absolutamente todo si me aseguraba que solo se debía a su estado de alcoholismo, incluso si sus frases no eran más que las típicas "No es lo que parece", así de tonta y enamorada estaba— Los brazos de sus amigas se cernieron sobre ella inmediatamente— Era todo lo que parecía y más, aun recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "_¿De verdad creíste que te quería, ratonella? Qué tonta eres, ¿cómo podría yo quererte? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Eres nada"_ — Bella apenas pudo terminar su frase con voz ronca antes de ahogarse en un mar de llanto que ni sus amigas pudieron controlar.

Lloraron con ella, Rosalie con rabia y furia homicida dispuesta a asesinar a Edward Cullen, y Alice, apenada por su amiga, después de todo, aun debajo de todas esas capas de dolor y rencor en contra del joven, ella se había dado cuenta del amor prevaleciente en su amiga.

—Estaba ebrio, frustrado y cansado de toda esa mierda, y Bella estaba ahí, tan indefensa de mis palabras venenosas— Silenciosas lágrimas de dolor surcaban el rostro de Edward, pero no dolor por él y por el odio que sentía su ninfa, sino por ella, no se merecía todo aquello, ella era hermosa y él la había lastimado vilmente, como una escoria.

Como solo un par de hermanos podía consolar, Jasper y Emmett se centraron en su hermano, compartiendo una mirada que decía lo mismo: _¿Cómo rayos vamos a arreglar esto?_

* * *

_¿Cómo van a arreglar esto? Ya lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos._

_¿Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía. **_

***NOTA***

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que salió inspirado durante la canción de "high" de James Blunt, si quieren escucharla mientras leen, se los recomendaría mucho.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes, a mis románticas lectoras que sea como sea la vida, aun creen en el amor.**

**Siento que este es el capítulo más dulce en la historia hasta el momento, yo lloré mientras escribía el principio, y no las culparía si lo hicieran también.**

**No puedo agradecerles el gran apoyo y ánimo que le dan a esta historia, a pesar de las tardanzas (y de que este fin de semana solo habrá un capítulo) ustedes son el alma detrás de mis historias, y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho.**

"—_Vamo, vamo, papi, canzme, canzame_— _reía una dulce y pequeña voz a pocos metros de la morena que yacía recostada en el verde pasto de un hermoso prado rodeado de flores que despedían el aroma más relajante del universo._

_Ese era su lugar, donde podía ser ella misma, sin dolor, sin rencores ni corazones rotos, solo amor y la razón de su existencia a pocos metros de ella._

—_Te enconté, mami_—_unos brillantes ojos verdes la veían, mientras sentía su cuerpecito haciendo peso sobre el de ella, sin embargo permaneció con los ojos cerrados_— _Papi, mami etá domida_— _susurró el pequeñito en voz confidencial hacia el hombre que llegaba a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa de amor._

— _¿Dormida, eh? Quizá quiera que la despertemos con un ataque sorpresa de cosquillas_—_ antes de que la joven mujer pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos y protestar, los dos pares de manos estaban torturándola, haciéndola reír hasta hacerla llorar._

—_Me rindo, me rindo_— _chilló entre risas y lágrimas la morena._

— _¡Mami depertó!_ — _celebró el pequeñín de cabello caoba y ojos verdes como el bosque, iguales a los de su padre._

—_Ajá, desperté y ahora me vengaré por ese ataque sorpresa_—_el pequeño comenzó a correr por el lugar mientras su madre lo perseguía, a los pocos metros logró alcanzarlo y se reunió junto con el hombre que los veían con intenso amor en sus ojos._

_Entre los dos hicieron reír hasta llorar al pequeño y después, madre e hijo, se aliaron en contra del padre, quien logró capturarlos entre sus brazos y detener el ataque de cosquillas._

_La tarde caía sobre el lugar, dándole un nostálgico pero al mismo tiempo mágico toque a aquel prado que había presenciado tantos momentos entre la pareja._

_Después de un ligero almuerzo, más risas y besos entre los padres, envolvieron en una cobijita al pequeño niño de solo tres años y lo dejaron reposar en medio de los dos sobre otras dos mantas que daban un ligero colchón._

_La mujer y el hombre ahí se veían directo a los ojos, sintiendo la paz que su hijo les transmitía, en un momento, la combinación entre la belleza del lugar, del momento, la de su hijo y esposo, la morena no pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad._

—_Te amo, Bella_— _susurró el cobrizo, mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo evitando aplastar a su pequeño, y besaba con devoción los labios de su esposa._

—_Te amo, Edward_— _respondía la joven, mientras más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y tomaba con ambas manos el de su marido para imprimir con todo su fuerza, el gran amor que sentía, y sintió siempre por aquel hombre."_

En ese momento Isabella fue expulsada de su sueño hacia su apartamento.

No había prado, ni flores, ni un hermoso niño de bellos ojos, ni Edward. Un sentimiento de felicidad se impregnó en su pecho para dar paso casi inmediatamente a la desesperanza, no había nada, nunca lo habría, porque Edward nunca la había amado.

Al otro lado de Nueva York, Edward era arrebatado de sus sueños dulces al lado de Isabella por una guerrilla fuera de la habitación de huéspedes en el apartamento de Alice Brandon, donde se alojaba.

En un principio había insistido en mudarse a un hotel, insistencia que paró en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ahí, en el pequeño lugar de la pelinegra extraña, había cientos, sino miles de fotos de Isabella, pero no las que él como maldito obseso había recolectado de portadas e internet, eran autenticas, de sesiones en las que sonreía dejando de lado su aire de diosa, tomando uno más natural y juvenil, unas mal hechas, incluso unas donde ella hacía caras graciosas, y otras… Donde era solo ella, hechas por Alice por supuesto, pero para ellas, hechas entre amigas.

Isabella leyendo con un viajo pantalón de pijama y despeinada, de fiesta por la ciudad, con una sustancia extraña y verde en la cara y pepinillos en los ojos, durmiendo y con unos bigotes pintados, disfrazada de calabaza, con una peluca rosa, con un cachorro entre sus brazos, sonriendo simplemente…

— ¿Esme nunca te dijo que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas ajenas? — La voz de Alice hizo sobresaltar al joven que dejó caer las fotos que tenía en su mano.

—Esme me enseñó un montón de cosas que seguramente ya olvidé— los ojos topacio de la chica brillaron buscando algo en los de él, pero Edward no supo exactamente el qué.

— ¿Qué? — exteriorizó su duda.

—Estoy pensando en qué hacer— Fuera de la habitación, los gritos de Emmett y Rosalie se escuchaban más y más.

—Parece que no dejo de causar problemas— suspiró el cobrizo, Alice lo miró con una ceja alzada, ella conocía bien a los tipos que se conmiseraban en sí mismos, James era uno de ellos.

— ¿Tienes pena por ti mismo, Edward Cullen? — La pregunta descolocó al joven, sin embargo sabía la respuesta.

—No, pero Emmett no tiene por qué sacar problemas con su nueva flamante novia por algo que yo jodí hace muchos años, es algo que tengo que arreglar por mí mismo— aseguró con convicción.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? — Cuestionó de nuevo la chica, Edward estaba casi seguro de que todas esas preguntas y miradas formaban parte de una prueba que no estaba seguro de aprobar.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, pero algo haré, no estoy dispuesto a perder de nuevo a Bella por mi propia estupidez— los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon, el joven cobrizo esperaba que aquello fuera una buena señal.

—Bien— con esto, salió de la habitación.

Por inercia el cobrizo la siguió hasta la sala donde ella se paró con su uno sesenta, aumentando unos doce centímetros de tacón, apoderándose del lugar como solo ella podía hacerlo, porque era suyo.

—Ayudaremos a Edward— declaró a los presentes.

Como llevado por un resorte, Jasper se levantó del asiento en donde se había recostado a observar como su hermano y Rosalie discutían, se puso tan recto como un soldado, quizá eso era para Alice.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a ayudar a este desgraciado— bufó la joven rubia mientras se acomodaba en los fornidos brazos de su novio.

—Rosie— se quejó el joven, que sin embargo, rodeo más férreamente la pequeña cintura de la chica.

—Lo harás, Rosalie, a menos que quieras ver a tu mejor amiga sufriendo por el resto de su vida— contraatacó la pelinegra, unos ojos como dagas se clavaron en ella.

—Él es la razón de su dolor— le recordó, Alice concordó en eso con ella asintiendo.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que es el único que puede reparar lo que se rompió en Bella— todos callaron ante esas palabras— Además, se aman— concluyó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un detalle menor.

La aseveración de que Bella todavía siguiera amándolo y no lo odiara como ella misma se lo había dicho, creó un calor que amenazaba con expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Edward, si Bella lo amaba como él a ella, lucharía, por supuesto que lo haría, daría hasta el último aliento que tuviera para que su amor venciera.

—Rosalie— llamó el joven cobrizo, envalentonado por las palabras de su nueva mejor amiga, Alice— No te pido que me perdones por lo que hice, yo tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí, pero te pido, por el amor que le tienes a mi hermano, que me ayudes a que Bella me escuche, que me dé una oportunidad, ni siquiera te pido que me apoyes con ella, sólo una oportunidad, es lo único que necesito, por su felicidad, por la de ambos.

La rubia miró con desdén a quien se supondría sería como su hermano, había apelado al amor que sentía por las únicas dos personas que la había hecho sentir como en casa, estaba jugando sucio, ambos lo sabían, pero al parecer, y Rosalie lo entendió, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo, incluso si tenía que arrastrar a sus hermanos con él.

—Está bien— la sonrisa brillante de Emmett, Jasper, que no le caí tan mal, y Alice, la hicieron querer ahorcar a Edward— Pero un error, una lágrima, una sola palabra de Bella y se acabó, te cortó las pelotas y me la llevo hasta Tombuctú o donde no puedas encontrarla, ¿está claro? — ambos, verde y azul, se encontraron en una lucha en donde finalmente acordaron que solo Bella importaba, su odio podía esperar.

—Sí— Rosalie asintió, pidiendo a todos los santos, cielos y mundos alternos que no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer y que ese demonio no volviera a hacerle daño a su amiga, porque aunque estaría feliz de castrarlo y ocultar bajo una roca a su mejor amiga para que no pudiera encontrarla, no le gustaría verla pasar por el mismo dolor una vez más, menos con el mismo desgraciado de antes.

Edward para sus adentros, esperaba que Bella entendiera, que le diera una oportunidad de redimir sus errores, de hacerlo bien esta ocasión, que viera en sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre la amó, internamente también se aseguró que, aunque esperaba que todo saliera bien, no tuviera que ir a buscar a su ninfa hasta los confines del mundo, aunque sin duda, lo haría, castrado o no.

En su habitación, aunque se sentía protegida y acogida como antes, Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en aquel futuro que Edward y ella pudieron haber forjado juntos, si tan solo él la hubiera amado un poco como ella a él, todo hubiera sido diferentes, sería como aquellas mujeres de sus libros, insensatas y tontas que dejan todo por el todo por el ser amado, sería Julieta mil veces enterrándose un puñal para estar a su lado, sería Desdémona dejando que Otelo la matara por celos, sería cualquiera, por Edward, si sólo… Él la amara.

Por el resto del día fantaseó y trató de llegar de nuevo a aquel lugar donde la pequeña replica de Edward, pero con su cabello caoba, jugaba y reía a su alrededor y donde ella podía besar y ver el amor de su hombre en sus ojos.

Su teléfono la sacó de su ensueño, era un mensaje de Alice, quien le pedía se vieran en una hora en su estudio, le pedía que fuera vestida como más le apeteciera y que no olvidara que la quería.

A pesar de la suspicacia que le creo aquel mensaje, un poco demasiado no Alice, se vistió con unos jeans, una sudadera holgada, sus viejos converse y se dejó suelto su cabello castaño, así, al natural frente a su espejo, casi parecía aquella chiquilla de Forks, "Ratonella", suspiró, suponiendo que de todas formas Alice después la maquillaría, ya que Jacob se encontraba solo sabía él donde.

Como Garrett no se encontraba, Isabella tomó el pequeño Mini Cooper azul vibrante de Alice y salió rumbo al estudio.

—Yo me quedó aquí— anunció Edward, desconcertando a todos.

—Debemos ir a buscar un avión— objetó Jasper, que no presentía nada bueno.

—Los veré en el aeropuerto, no tardaré, olvidé que debía verme con un último contacto por aquí cerca— El joven deslizó el celular de Alice de nuevo en su bolsa, tomó sus llaves que estaban adornadas con un colgante de brillantes colores, y bajó de la camioneta donde viajaban todos.

El plan original era que regresarían a Seattle, arreglarían sus asuntos para ausentarse por un tiempo y regresarían para intentar hacer que Bella escuchara a Edward, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba ver a Bella, a su ninfa, a su ratoncito, y pronto.

El sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular hizo que saltara, esa reacción de sorpresa solo podía causarla Alice.

"_No creas que no he visto lo que hiciste, mi vida es mi celular y no puedes tocarlo sin mi permiso, que sea la última vez. Pd. No lo arruines esta vez o yo también te arrancaré las bolas. A."_

Ese era el mensaje, al parecer, su discreción no era nada en comparación con los sentidos de esa loquilla pelinegra, bueno, al menos le había deseado suerte, o algo parecido.

A unas cuantas calles se encontraría de nuevo con el amor de su vida, y de ahí en adelante… Se marcaría el curso de sus vidas.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Como les dije este fin solo habrá un capítulo porque el siguiente aun no está escrito y realmente no sé cómo comenzarlo, espero que con sus reviews me llegue la inspiración y me apure a hacerlo. También mi escuela ha estado a full, así que les pido paciencia y compresión mis leales lectoras, será recompensadas, lo prometo._

_¿Reviews?_

_Love always, An._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

***NOTA***

**Hola, mis hermosas, bueno aquí va: Como les había dicho la semana ha sido una locura, peor que la pasada, así que desafortunadamente este fin también solo habrá un capítulo, a mí también me duele pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, el siguiente capítulo está muy mal redactado y necesito al menos un día para volver a escribirlo y lamentablemente no tengo ese día, así que sean pacientes se lo suplico.**

**Agradezco como siempre sus increíbles reviews, alertas y favoritos con los que me demuestran siempre su apoyo.**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve.**

Edward se encontraba sentado en una de los altos bancos que había en el estudio de Alice, no había querido tomar ni mover nada, ni siquiera se había atrevido a encender las luces, el lugar parecía poseer un aura en la que solo Alice podía dominar y eso ponía al hombre cobrizo un tanto nervioso, Bella iba retrasada y él se sentía a cada momento más ansioso.

Isabella esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor se abriera, esperando que su amiga no se molestara con ella por la tardanza, se había olvidado de comer en todo el día mientras fantaseaba con Edward Cullen que hasta se había olvidado de su hambre, pero de camino al estudio la había recuperado.

Al bajar en el piso donde era el estudio de Alice, la morena se sorprendió de no divisar las luces que siempre estaban encendidas, ella bien sabía que su amiga detestaba la oscuridad.

Cuando Edward vio abrir la puerta del lugar a Isabella, se sintió de nuevo ese chiquillo de secundaria que no sabía ni lo que hacía, y temió, temió volver a arruinarlo todo con ella. Se veía tan sencilla, sin maquillaje alguno, su cabello lacio y suelto, su ropa cómoda y holgada, era su Bella, aun sin todo el adorno que le daba la vida de modelo, era su ninfa.

— ¿Alice? — su voz suave llamando a su amiga lo hizo levantarse del lugar en el que permanecía estático.

—Bella— a pesar de la oscuridad, en la que apenas podía alcanzar a ver una silueta alta que claramente no era la de Alice, era la voz, la esencia que perfumaba todo el lugar, sabía que era él, no podía ser otro que Edward Cullen, y Bella levantó sus murallas inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Alice? — preguntó rápidamente ella, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su voz, aunque los nervios la estaba matando por dentro.

—Me alegra que hayas venido— Edward trató de acercarse en la penumbra, pero la joven, adivinando su presencia, se alejó un paso, rompiendo el corazón del cobrizo.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? — volvió a preguntar la muchacha, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse.

—Con mis hermanos— respondió el cobrizo, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le dijera que aquella mujer que lo veía con desconfianza entre las sombras aun lo amaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con frialdad.

—Tenía que verte, no podía irme sin intentar hablar contigo antes— "_Irme"_ la palabra resonó en la cabeza de la morena provocándole un dolor irracional que aguó sus ojos inmediatamente, ella bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, aunque no era necesario se decía, él no podía verla entre esa oscuridad.

Pero Edward sí podía hacerlo, podía verla claramente, era como un rayo de luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto amplio y oscuro, era la luz que alumbraba su vida, su guía en esa vida que él mismo había creado y de la cual ahora no podía salir si Bella no estaba en ella.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Edward— su nombre laceró como el acido los labios de Bella— ¿Es que no entiendes que te quiero lejos de mí y de mi vida? Te odio— Más que tratar de convencerlo a él, Isabella intentaba asegurase a sí misma que eso era lo que quería, eso era lo correcto, lo mejor para su corazón maltrecho y su autoestima hecha polvo.

—Bella, por favor— suplicó el cobrizo, intentando acercarse de nuevo a su ninfa, a Isabella que se alejaba un paso más de él, sentía su corazón punzándole de dolor, no creía poder resistir una vez más escuchar esas palabras de su boca "_Te odio"_, preferiría mil veces un hierro al rojo vivo atravesándole el pecho que esas palabras venidas de ella.

—Te odio, Edward— Como si la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto herían esas palabras al joven cobrizo las repitió— Te odio, te odio, te odio— las repitió como un mantra, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado clavado al piso, presa del dolor y la angustia.

—Por favor, Bella, no lo digas más, te lo suplico— fueron esas palabras que la hicieron detenerse.

Bella levantó su rostro intempestivamente y vio al hombre a tan solo un metro de distancia de ella, no podía ver su rostro crispado de dolor y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero podía sentir su calor, su altura, había crecido al menos otros diez centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto, su aroma que la embotaba siempre, y la energía que corría a través de ella como antaño lo hacía cada vez que estaba junto a él.

—Te lo suplico— volvió a decir Edward, con voz rota, dándose cuenta de que aquella palabra había causado cierta reacción en la muchacha, en su chica que parecía un ratoncito de nuevo, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, ahora que estaban juntos, solos, sin la protección de sus amigas y ni siquiera la de la luz, Isabella se sentía más desprotegida que nunca.

—Bella— susurró, más cerca de su rostro de lo que la morena esperaba, tampoco esperaba quedarse ahí, turbada por los viejos recuerdos y sentimientos, y por lo nuevos, pues sentía esa vibración recorrer todo su cuerpo más intensamente que antes, como si los cinco años en los que no supo nada de él llegaran de repente.

—No me toques— dijo tajantemente, adelantándose a Edward, quien tenía su mano a solo unos centímetros de la joven, el cobrizo podía sentir el calor y el temblor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bella a poca distancia de él.

Bella se separó un poco más de nuevo, aferrándose a los cinco años que no supo nada de él, en los que su recuerdo la atormentó, en los que aprendió a vivir sin su pasado, sin las burlas ni los apodos denigrantes, cinco años en los que luchó y se sobrepuso a sus inseguridades, en los que esa mirada burlona y las palabras hirientes que un día le lanzara el amor de su vida se convirtieran un aliciente para continuar y superarse, en los que se convirtió en una nueva Isabella Swan, una nueva mujer, no la niña ratón de la que todos se burlaban, una nueva persona que nada tenía que ver con Edward Cullen, él ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, a pesar de lo que su corazón quisiera decirle.

Se armó de valor, de coraje, de dolor y levantó su rostro, con su mano extendida logró llegar al interruptor de la luz y encenderla, cegando momentáneamente a Edward, ese no era su lugar, ahora las riendas las llevaba Bella, estaba en su territorio, un estudio en el que pasó largas horas reforzando su coraza entre cientos y cientos de fotografías, maquillaje, perfumes caros, muchos agentes, ropas finas, una modelo.

—Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, Edward Cullen, te desprecio, maldigo el día en el que tú y yo nos conocimos, no significas nada para mí, ahora tú eres nada— el cobrizo pudo reconocer las palabras que él le dijo años atrás, y sabía que las merecía, cualquier dolor que pudiera haber sentido en ese momento era nada a comparación del que sabía ella había sentido.

—No puedo, Bella, soy egoísta lo sé, pero no puedo desaparecer de tu vida, porque tú eres toda la mía— Edward podía sentir lo desvalido que se encontraba, lo vulnerable que se estaba demostrando ante aquella ninfa fría y distante que lo veía sin ninguna compasión en sus bellos ojos marrones— Te amo, tú lo eres todo, todo lo que dije en el pasado fue por estupidez, cometí muchos errores y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy; pero yo no maldigo ni un solo día o momento que pasamos juntos, aquel día en el prado…— Edward pudo notar la agitación en la morena al mencionar aquel día en el que se había entregado a él— Fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo, los dos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

El cobrizo pudo reconocer por un segundo en los ojos de la morena a su pequeña niña indefensa, perdida y confusa, pero solo fue un momento antes de que esos ojos marrones lo vieran con crudo y llano desprecio.

— ¿Ese día? — La burla tiñó los ojos de Bella— No seas ridículo, ese día no significa nada para mí, no eres más que uno en la lista, ¿crees que una modelo como yo podría estar todo este tiempo sin un hombre en su cama? Qué arrogante eres, Edward Cullen, no has significado más que uno de los otros tantos, así que no te creas tan importante— Mentía, pero eso él no lo sabía y ella había pasado ya tanto tiempo fingiendo y enmascarando tantas cosas que era una experta en mentir.

Edward lo veía todo rojo, no podía ponerles nombre ni rostro a los hombres que hubieran estado con ella, pero los odiaba, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a siquiera tocarla cuando él había sido el primero? Era cierto que él no había permanecido célibe en todos esos años y cierta parte de él tampoco se sorprendía de que ella no lo hubiera hecho, pero sus celos, su amor por ella, la envidia de no haber sido él quien estuviera entre sus brazos, en su corazón, lo carcomían por dentro.

—Estás mintiendo— Edward quiso creer aquello con todas sus fuerzas, que ella estaba mintiendo, que no era verdad.

— ¿Tú crees eso? — En la mueca burlona y los ojos arrogantes de Bella no pudo descifrar si era mentira o verdad todo lo que le había dicho.

—Tú me amas, y yo te amo— aseguró el joven con vehemencia, sin apartar los ojos verdes de los de ella.

Bella sintió algo vibrando lleno de dicha y dolor al mismo tiempo en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevía? Ella no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía, así que se obligó a tragarse sus sentimientos y sobreponer la dureza que había construido por su propio bien.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero no hay otra verdad que esta— Bella respiró profundamente— Te odio, Edward Cullen, y no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida— cuadró sus delicados hombros, levantó su rostro y con una última mirada de despreció se dispuso a salir.

—No voy a rendirme, ¿sabes? — Edward había sobrepuesto a su dolor la convicción que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar, la convicción de recuperar a Bella. — No me importa cuánto tarde, yo sé que me amas y que te amo más que a nada, voy a luchar por ti, Bella.

Isabella no se volteó, se mantuvo firme y contuvo el sollozo que la estaba ahogando, no se dio la vuelta ni dijo nada más, no confiaba en su voz, cuando estaba segura de que no tendría nada más que decir, se fue, salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Edward dentro del estudio, abatido y con un peso enorme en su pecho.

El joven cobrizo se sentía desolado, había escuchado más veces de las que podía soportar aquellas palabras malditas, su mirada fría y distante, su arrogancia, sólo un poco de lo que ella había recibido de él años atrás.

Sin embargo, también estaba a muy poca distancia de ella, había sentido su calor cosquilleándole las yemas de los dedos, había sentido el temblor de su cuerpo contagiando al suyo, y esa vieja y añorada energía envolviéndolos a los dos, renovada y más fuerte que nunca.

No podía perderla, no podía darse por vencido, ahora que la había vuelto a ver de verdad, que habían compartido y habían declarado los términos en los que lucharía cada uno, estaba más convencido que nunca de que su amor era verdadero, que no era un capricho como había llegado a pensar en un ínfimo segundo de sus horas de reflexión.

Amaba a Bella Swan, esa joven hermosa y fuerte que se hallaba debajo del maquillaje elaborado y las marcas de ropa, esa hermosa mujer que había renacido de entre las cenizas de una chica insegura y maltratada por adolescentes estúpidos e inmaduros.

Amaba a Bella Swan, con todo su pasado, con todo su presente, y él sería su futuro, de eso se iba a encargar él mismo, pero primero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, y para eso, necesitaba ayuda.

—Alice, creo que ya sé lo que haré— le aseguró a la joven Brandon en cuanto ésta contestó a su teléfono.

—_Bueno, esto debe ser interesante_— contestó la muchacha con cierto aire maligno que impresionó al cobrizo.

—Te veré en el aeropuerto— terminó la llamada sin dejar que contestara y volvió a marcar otro número.

— _¿Edward?_ — contestó la dulce y siempre preocupada voz de su madre.

—Hola, mamá, me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría venir a Nueva York para un desfile de modas? — con una idea en mente, Edward cerró el estudio de Alice y pilló en primer taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? _

_¿Reviews?_

_Love always, An_


End file.
